


Demanding Satisfaction

by SqueakyWheel36



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Multi, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueakyWheel36/pseuds/SqueakyWheel36
Summary: Attempting to press forward following the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter is left broken by even further loss.  Tired of living in a world with those who have condoned and profited off the suffering of innocents, Harry decides to explore every means to make their privileged lives uncomfortable.  Sometimes debts must be repaid, and Harry Potter is going to collect, one way or another.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter, Susan Bones/Harry Potter, Tracey Davis/Harry Potter
Comments: 45
Kudos: 429





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter listened with little interest as an elderly wizard droned on and on about the need to pass proposed legislation to lessen taxation on importation of foreign-brewed potions. The young man ran a hand through his dark hair, giving it a little tug in an effort to keep himself awake. At eighteen, Harry was the youngest sitting member of the post-war Wizengamot. It was an honor that he had never expected following the Battle of Hogwarts. 

Walking away from the school that day in early May, with Voldemort finally gone, it was his expectation that he would return and complete his interrupted education…get a chance to enjoy the monotony of classes, N.E.W.T. examinations, and the simple problems of a normal teenager. However, it was October now. Hogwarts was in session, and that dream of a sense of normalcy had been ripped away from him, much like many other things in his life. He would never find joy on his birthday ever again. To him, July 31st no longer existed on the calendar…not after everything he had lost…

_His wonderful friends had surprised him with a raucous 18 th birthday celebration that day. Under the pretense of getting a quick drink to celebrate, Ron had dragged him out of Grimmauld Place for a trip to the Leaky Cauldron. In an effort to avoid the considerable attention and fawning he tended to draw, he had largely avoided traveling to Diagon Alley since the Battle, but Ron had pestered him enough to give in. _

_Upon arrival, he was greeted by dozens of friends, professors and classmates, including all of the surviving Weasleys. Ginny, his girlfriend once more, had met him at the door, pint in hand, which she offered him in exchange for a heated kiss, which was met by loud joking calls from the crowd. The only person missing was Hermione, who was still in Australia, seeing to her parents._

_The party, which had truly been a dual celebration of his birthday and their victory against Voldemort, had gone long into the evening, until half the pub was a mass of drunken revelers. After a final, groping snog with Ginny outside the pub, he had apparated home, falling into his bed fully clothed, and quickly drifting off…_

_A booming series of knocks on his front door at 11:00 that same evening roused him from his slumber. His hand instantly reached out and grabbed his Holly wand, wary of who would be seeking his attention this late at night. Slowly walking down the stairs, he spotted Kreacher in the entryway, large kitchen knife in hand, as if expecting danger. Harry gently waved the elf to stand down, before approaching the door._

_“Who is it?” Harry called through the door, wand tip laying against the barrier._

_“It’s Kingsley, Harry. We need to talk. It’s urgent.”_

_It was truly a testament to the lateness of the evening, the alcohol in his system, and the fact that the Minister for Magic was at his door, that he did not even think to verify the man’s identity before he opened the door. The imposing figure of Kingsley stood a step back from the entryway, dressed in a muggle suit of deep blue. The Minister had forgone a tie, and Harry could see an emptiness behind the man’s eyes that was troubling._

_“What is it Kingsley? It’s late. Wouldn’t a patronus or an owl have been sufficient?”_

_The Minister’s hands were joined together, and he was unconsciously rubbing his knuckles, seemingly beset by nerves. He took a deep, steadying breath before answering. “I’m sorry to disturb your night, Harry, but this was something that needed to be said in person.”_

_“Kinglsey…just tell me. You’re beginning to scare me.”_

_The man took another deep breath, and Harry’s stomach dropped when he saw the Minister was just restraining tears in the corners of his eyes. “There was a Death Eater attack this evening, Harry…at the Burrow.”_

_Harry dropped his wand and stumbled backwards until he fell back against the stairs. His chest became tight and he struggled for air. Kingsley had stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He approached Harry and took a knee before him._

_“Who?” Harry managed to gasp out._

_“George went back to his shop after your party, Bill and Fleur returned to Shell Cottage, and Percy went to his home as well,” Kingsley began._

_“What of the others?” Harry almost growled, though he could already feel the truth of what was coming._

_“They’re gone, Harry,” Kingsley choked out. “Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny…they had already passed by the time the aurors arrived.”_

_Harry’s emotions exploded, sobs overtaking him as his magic swirled. The uncontrolled force sent portraits flying from the wall and could hear glass breaking in the windows. Kingsley was quick to throw up a shield around them before his hands reached out and steadied Harry’s shoulders._

_“I’m so unbelievably sorry, Harry. If anyone did not deserve this, it was you. I promise you; we will find who did this and bring them to justice.”_

_At the word justice, something in Harry broke. A part of his conscience that had always guided him to do what was right went away. A fire burned in him and he looked harshly at the Minister. “Do you know who did this Kingsley?”_

_“We are still investigating, Harry.”_

_“Don’t fuck with me, Kingsley,” Harry growled. “What do you know?”_

_“One of the Death Eaters was wounded in the attack. He’s currently being interrogated.”_

_“Once you have the names and location, I want them,” Harry practically ordered._

_Kingsley shook his head. “Harry, this is a job for the aurors. I can’t have you acting vigilante on this.”_

_“Minister,” Harry stated, all traces of deference gone. “This world owes me more than it will ever be able to repay in this lifetime. When you have the information, you’ll give it to me, and then you will stand down.”_

_“Harry, I can’t sanction-“_

_“I’m not asking, Kingsley. If you want to remain Minister, you’ll give me those fucking names. I’ll deal with the scum who killed my friends…my girlfriend…and then I’ll finish the job.” Harry stood quickly, pushing through the shocked minister to pick up his fallen wand._

_“Finish the job?” Kingsley repeated, standing as well. “Harry, what are you talking about?”_

_“Voldemort was just a symptom, Minister,” Harry muttered. “He may be gone, but those that allowed him to rise and welcomed his ascension are still out there, still roaming the halls of the Ministry. I’ve never been one to throw around the weight of my name to get what I want, but that changes now. Potter, Black, Peverell…those legacies are mine and I am going to use them and every last resource at my disposal as I see fit.”_

_Harry silently summoned a set of robes and trainers, which he quickly slid into. He made his way to the door, before Kingsley’s voice stopped him._

_“Where are you going, Harry?”_

_“Hogwarts,” he answered. “There’s an object I need to retrieve. I had meant to leave it, but circumstances have changed. I’ll expect those names with all haste, Minister. Feel free to send them anonymously if you would rather avoid any record of the arrangement.”_

Harry was roused back to attention as the old man finished his lecture. A vote was called on the bill and Harry raised his Holly wand in approval of passage. The Elder Wand remained discretely secured against his side in a harness hidden by his robes. He had only used it once so far, on the night that he had confronted the Weasley’s killers. The wand had unleashed such terrifying magic, practically reading his mind as it ripped apart his prey limb by limb, organ by organ. He still heard their screams in his sleep some nights, but no ounce of regret bothered him. He had saved the Ministry the trouble and disappeared all trace of the murderers from existence. The other Death Eater held in Ministry custody had also met a gruesome, mysterious end.

With the day’s session finally at an end, Harry stood from his seat in the tiered council chambers, quickly making his way for the exit. He nodded to several of the other family heads as he walked, including Neville’s grandmother, who offered a brief smile in return. She was a shrewd woman, still very much driven toward revenge at the state of her son and daughter-in-law. She was always very receptive to Harry’s more heavy-handed proposals, including the one that had banned all families with Death Eater membership from sitting on the Wizengamot for no less than ten years, subject to approval for readmission.

Harry didn’t linger in the Ministry for long, catching a floo to the Leaky Cauldron. He brushed off his robes, waving quickly to Tom, before making his way into the Alley itself. It had significantly recovered since the end of the war, with only a few abandoned storefronts remaining. Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes was busy, as usual. George, still grieving the loss of his family, had taken a more behind-the- scenes role in the business, and Harry had stepped in to make sure that George was able to hire the necessary help to keep it running. He made a plan to pop in on his way back, but for now he had an appointment he was already running late for.

It was already late in the day, so the line at Gringotts was relatively short. Given his adventure in the bank earlier in the year, he quickly drew the attention of the goblin tellers. They eyed him with contempt, but he stared right back without a care for their feelings. He had reached an amicable resolution with the bank for damage done, but bad feelings still remained all around. Luckily, he would be avoiding direct interaction with them on this visit.

“Harry.” He turned and saw Bill Weasley standing next to an open door behind the tellers. Harry waved, and followed Bill through the door. They walked down a narrow hall into a small conference room. Harry took a seat, while Bill shut the door.

“It’s good to see you Harry,” Bill said, taking a seat. “Fleur sends her love.”

“How is she getting along with her pregnancy?” Harry asked.

“Good days and bad days,” Bill shrugged. “Did I miss anything at the Council meeting today? Did you propose anymore laws that will cause me more work here? We’re still not even halfway through processing the last set of Death Eater asset seizures.”

“Not today, but there will be more if I have my way.” He had managed to anger a large number of pureblood families with his reparations law. Hundreds of thousands of galleons were being shifted from family vaults into the Ministry coffers to help those who had suffered losses under Voldemort.

“I’ve had to listen to family members complain about their empty vaults almost every day this week,” Bill said.

“They should have thought about the consequences before they financed Voldemort’s war.”

“You’ll get no argument from me,” Bill stated. He reached into a folder sitting on the table and pulled out a piece of parchment, sliding it over to Harry. “This is what you asked for. These are the Death Eater families with loans through Gringotts, both business and personal…all of the outstanding debts anyway. Some of the families that went extinct because of the war had their accounts satisfied from whatever was left in their estates.”

Harry looked down at the list and recognized many of the names… _Parkinson, Greengrass, Davis, Carrow, Nott, Malfoy_. There were others.

“How much total?” Harry asked, still scanning the list.

“Around 2 million galleons, give or take a knut.”

“That will do. I want to purchase these from Gringotts…all of them.”

“Purchase them?” Bill questioned, confused.

“I want to purchase the right to collect the notes,” Harry clarified.

“Why would you do that?”

“Oh, I plan to call in all the notes for immediate satisfaction,” Harry smirked. “These are goblin-drafted notes. Can you honestly tell me there aren’t clauses for that? Even so, I’m pretty sure participation in a terrorist organization would be enough to trigger it for cause.”

“It would,” Bill confirmed. “I guess I don’t understand the point.”

“Revenge…power…just because I can,” Harry shrugged. “These people have killed and been a menace to society long enough. It’s time to bring them to heel, and what better way than being at the mercy of Harry Potter.”

Bill was silent for a moment, seemingly processing Harry’s words. He suddenly looked down at his hands. “I went back home for the first time since the funeral, last weekend. Have you been?”

Harry looked away, guiltily. He hadn’t been back to the Burrow, where Arthur, Molly, Ron, and Ginny had been buried. Seeing the names etched into the tombstones was more than Harry could handle. Hermione had tried convincing him to accompany her, but he had made excuses each time. “I haven’t,” he finally confessed.

“No judgment,” Bill quickly added. “You have nothing to prove to the Weasleys. You’ll always be one of us. Should I process the transfers?”

“Do it…all of them,” Harry instructed. “I assume the families will get notice right away?”

“They will. Owls will be sent promptly.”

“Good. And can I pay Gringotts to maintain management of these after the transfers are completed? I’d rather not have to find a different custodian.”

“We’ll manage the finances, but you’re on your own with the disgruntled debtors. All of the cursed letters are being forwarded.”

“I’m actually looking forward to it,” Harry grinned, slightly sadistic glint in his eye. It was what he was counting on. The families had hoped for his death, and now they would be at his every mercy…not that he intended to be very merciful.

Bill could clearly the satisfaction behind Harry’s gaze, leading him to frown. “You sure you know what you’re getting yourself into, Harry? I hate them all just as much as you, but is it worth it?”

Harry stood, placing the list of names in his robes. “Maybe, maybe not,” Harry replied. He walked to the door, looking back at his friend. “But I’m going to bloody enjoy it as long as it is.”

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the loss of the Weasleys, he had abandoned Grimmauld Place. There were too many memories inside, the last, and worst of all, Kingsley’s visit, he relived sometimes in his dreams…along with the other horrors that littered his past. Feeling the need for privacy, he had found a large manor in Scotland and purchased it on sight. It was a beautiful, large house, with six bedrooms, spacious living areas, sitting on a significant piece of land, most of which was thick forest.

It was early morning, a week after his meeting with Bill, and he was sitting in his large home office, warm fire crackling as he enjoyed a perfectly prepared cup of tea, courtesy of Kreacher. On any normal morning, he would have still been lounging comfortably in his large bed, but today was not an average morning. He was waiting on a guest.

Unsurprisingly, his shrewd business investments had been received with less than pleasant feelings. Within a day of his acquisitions, Harry had received no less than twenty letters, five of which were clearly howlers. Kreacher had disposed of the howlers, with their messages never heard, but Harry had read through the rest, the tone of which ranged from anger, to threatening, to begging. Some families were smarter than others, knowing the vice with which Harry held their futures in. Those were the families that intrigued him most. The families who had thought it prudent to threaten his life, he would simply request full, immediate satisfaction of their debt and take their homes and every last knut they had. If that didn’t stop them, then he would simply silence them…permanently.

His guest that morning he was meeting at their request to discuss their new unfortunate financial circumstances. While his first thought had been to let them stew in their misfortune for weeks, he had ultimately arranged the meeting. Harry heard a muted pop from the main foyer and knew that Kreacher had arrived with his guest. Sitting his cup down, he sat up straight in his wingback chair, letting his hands rest casually on his ornate, antique desk. The door to his office opened, and in stepped someone he loathed more than most of his former Hogwarts classmates…Pansy Parkinson.

She had not changed much since he last saw her, when she had attempted to have him delivered into the hands of Voldemort. Her dark hair was cut in a short bob, and her sharp face was set in a familiar sneer as she looked at him. She was wearing expensive emerald robes; beneath which Harry could make out a charcoal colored dress. Pansy’s arms were crossed tightly over her midsection, pushing up and accentuating her smallish breasts.

“Potter,” she muttered, her voice hoarse.

“Parkinson,” Harry greeted, his own tone neutral. “I understand there was something you wished to discuss with me.”

“Don’t play games, Potter. You know exactly what you’ve done.”

“If you mean my recent acquisition of certain liabilities, I assure you it was just a business opportunity that I could not pass up.”

“ _Business opportunity_ …this is my life, Potter. The Ministry already seized most of my family holdings, and nobody will hire me to even secretarial work. I can’t possibly afford to pay off all of my family debts.”

“Oh, how unfortunate,” Harry frowned, enjoying the sight of Parkinson almost trembling with indignity. “I guess it must be hard for you, what with your Father set for a lengthy stay in Azkaban for his support of Voldemort. If I’m not mistaken, I believe your mother also tucked tail and fled the country. That must be _so_ difficult for you.”

“Fuck you, Potter. You won…you’re the hero…isn’t that enough for you? Now you want to ruin me as well because of my parents?”

“Cut the bullshit, Parkinson. You don’t deserve my pity. You’re an awful bitch…always have been, and always will be. You tried to hand me over to Voldemort, and you’re lucky I haven’t seen fit to have you thrown into a cell right next to your damn father. And don’t think that I couldn’t do it.” That last threat gave her pause. Harry could see the realization in her eyes that she was in a situation she had zero control over…he took pleasure in her despair.

Finally, the young woman sighed, her gaze dropping to the floor. “What is it you want, Potter? There must be something. I don’t have the money to pay off the debts. Can we come to an arrangement?”

Harry did his best not to smile at the opening she presented. He had been waiting patiently for it. “What are you willing to offer, Parkinson?”

“Anything,” she responded. “Just name your terms, and I’ll make it work.”

Without a word, Harry reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a sheet of parchment. He held it out, and Pansy stepped forward to take it. “What is this?”

“It’s the terms of your repayment.” He watched as she read through it, her jaw hanging open as she progressed through.

“Is this a joke? This is basically a contract to make me your personal slave…practically a fucking house elf.”

“A little dramatic, but not far off,” Harry admitted. “You’ll reside here in the manor and serve in my employ as I see fit... _however_ I see fit. In exchange, at the end of every month, I’ll reduce a portion of what’s owed by your family. Once your fully paid off, you’ll be released from the contract. Simple as that. I’m even offering free room and board, and all your needs will be met.”

“And…you expect me to sleep with you? Is that what this is really about? You want to be your plaything.”

“If that’s what I desire,” Harry affirmed. “You’ll also have other tasks. My position on the Wizengamot keeps me busy, and I may have need of some assistance from time to time. Perform well, and I’ll even offer a recommendation for any employment you may seek out…and my recommendation means a lot, as you know.”

Pansy looked like she was at a crossroads between screaming and crying, before she finally seemed to settle on resigned. She stepped closer, and for a second Harry was concerned that she may attack him, but instead, she reached for a quill and signed her name to the magical contract.

“What now?” Pansy asked, her will all but broken.

“Kreacher will have one of the bedrooms prepared for you, and he’ll assist you with moving over your belongings. However, before you go, I think we should put this new arrangement to the test.” Pushing his chair back, Harry stood and walked to the other side of his desk where Pansy stood, watching him carefully. Once he was right in front of her, he reached up and gave a tug at her robes. “Remove these.”

Pansy looked like she might resist, but slowly reached up and undid the clasp to her robes, shrugging them off her shoulders and down to the floor. Only in her dress, Harry admired the way it hugged her slim figure. He reached out with both hands and pushed the straps of the dress down over her shoulders until her bra was revealed. Harry made short work of that as well, freeing Pansy’s breasts. They were average sized but had a slight perk to them that he found attractive. His finger caressed one of her nipples, causing it to stiffen. He could feel Pansy trembling as he became acquainted with her body for the first time.

After a few minutes of enjoying her breasts, Harry’s hands fell away, and moved down to his own trousers. With practiced ease, he undid the button, slid down his zipper, and rolled his pants and boxers to his knees. His penis was already partially engorged, the deep red tip pulsing. He reached down with his right hand, stroking himself until he was fully erect. He smiled when he could see Pansy’s eyes following the movement.

“Get on your knees and suck my cock,” he ordered. Pansy’s eyes jumped back to his, resistance once more surfacing in her eyes. Ignoring it, Harry reached up with his left hand, still stroking himself, and gently pushed her down until she was on her knees, cock just inches from her face. Harry gripped the hair at the base of her skull, pulling her forward and placing his leaking tip at her lips. “Open up.” Pansy’s lips finally parted, and he began to slide his length in. 

The warmth of her mouth was amazing, and he sighed in pleasure as she closed her lips around him, forming a tight suction. His cock was only slightly above average, no monster by any means, but it was still impressive and satisfying to watch as the majority of his erection disappeared into Pansy’s throat. She barely gagged as he began to thrust himself in and out, picking up speed as Pansy’s saliva lubricated his cock. He looked down at Pansy, her eyes wide, but her face had a look of determination on it. Harry was so engrossed in her gaze that he almost jumped when he felt a hand move to his testicles and begin to massage them gently between her fingers.

It had been months since Harry had sex, prior to Ginny’s death, and he could feel the pressure of impending release approaching quickly. Pansy was now using her other hand to stroke his cock in time with her bobbing mouth, up and down his length. It was too much for him. He pulled Pansy off and gripped himself again. Stroking furiously, he tipped her head back, stood on his toes and let himself cum. He fired off three large blasts of spunk onto Pansy’s face, two on her cheeks and one more between her eyes down the bridge of her nose. Harry squeezed the base of his cock, pulling upward, as his remaining cum bubbled up at the tip on his slit, allowing it to drizzle down into Pansy’s open mouth. She swallowed it down, and Harry wiped the last remnant along her chin.

Heart racing, erection softening, Harry leaned back against his desk, watching Pansy come to terms with the fact that she had just sucked the Chosen One’s cock and allowed him to give her a facial. His jaw dropped when she reached up and gather a dollop of cum from her cheek and sucked it off her finger. She stopped suddenly when she saw him goggling at her. “What?” she asked.

“Nothing, just seems you enjoyed that more than I expected.”

“I’m not a fucking virgin,” she remarked.

“Good to know,” Harry smirked. “Guess I won’t have to be gentle with you next time.” He pulled up and refastened his trousers. “I’ve got to get to the Ministry. Eat up the rest of the cum on your face, then have Kreacher take you for your things.” Harry walked by her, squeezing a tit on his way by. When he reached the door to the office, he turned back. “Feel free to get familiar with the manor, but you should probably rest up. I have a feeling you won’t be getting much of it tonight.”


	2. Chapter 2

One of the benefits of Wizengamot membership that Harry enjoyed considerably was having his own private office within the Ministry. It wasn’t overly spacious, but it was comfortable and suited his needs. His wooden desk was simple, but functional, but his chair was made of fine, supple leather that conformed to his body nicely. A large bookcase stood behind his desk, and several chairs for visitors were arranged on the opposite. Currently those chairs were occupied by his fellow Wizengamot members Amos Diggory and Thomas Macmillan.

“I appreciate you meeting with me,” Harry stated, pouring each of the men a measure of expensive whiskey, from one of the many bottles lined along his bookcase. He wasn’t by any means an avid drinker, but after he had ascended to a seat of power within the Ministry, people tended to send gifts in the hopes of gaining favor on this or that. The alcohol did tend to make meetings more tolerable.

“Of course, Mr. Potter,” Amos said, taking his glass. “It is getting late, so I’ll try to cut to the chase. You have our support on your werewolf bill.”

Harry smiled, raising his glass to the father of his fallen classmate. In honor of Remus, he had been pushing hard for an investment in safe housing for those infected with the condition, as well as programs to promote employment opportunities without discrimination. “Excellent, Amos. Given your senior position in the Regulation Office, I think you’ll be enough to sway those on the fence on the matter. Old prejudices are hard to overcome.”

“I agree, it will likely promote more understanding for what those fellows deal with. I’m happy to do it,” Amos replied.

“So, what is it that I can offer you in return,” Harry asked, taking a sip from his own glass.

“Whatever do you mean, my boy?” Amos asked, pretending to be affronted.

“Come off it, Amos,” Harry sighed. “You make your living making life miserable for werewolves, and now you’ve done a complete turn. What do you want from me?”

At this, Thomas Macmillan, cleared his throat. “Now that you mention it, Mr. Potter, there is some concern over the current language of the Wizengamot membership bill.”

“I hope you aren’t suggesting I shelve it,” Harry stated, narrowing his eyes.

“No, no, nothing like that,” Macmillan blustered. “The concern is more in regard to the current timeframe. Many feel that the two generation benchmark for eligibility is a tad off.”

“I’m listening,” Harry prompted.

“The war has done a number on the older generation of the membership, as you’re well aware. As it is, we’re looking at a large influx of youth coming aboard. While change is a good thing, too much at once, isn’t always the best.”

“So, what do you want?”

“Instead of two generations, new wizard families would be eligible for seats on the Wizengamot upon the eldest of the third generation coming of age. We believe this to be a fair compromise.”

Harry sat back in his chair, pretending to think it over. He was going to accept, as he already knew the first proposal had been ambitious. Getting these old wizards to accept new blood into positions of power was a win, even if it took a little time. “Gentleman, you have a deal. I’ll let my co-sponsors know of the change.”

“Excellent,” Amos grinned. “As I said, we won’t take up more of your time. I’m sure you have better things to do with your evening.”

Harry grinned. “That I do, Amos. We’ll get these things wrapped up in session tomorrow.”

oooooooooooooooooooo

The manor was quiet when Harry arrived home. Kreacher greeted him in the entryway, popping away with Harry’s discarded work robes. He walked into the main living room and saw the manor’s newest resident seated on a large, leather couch, legs tucked up as she looked into the fireplace. She barely acknowledged him as he stopped next her, close enough to touch her.

“How was your day, Pansy?”

She finally turned and gave him a glare. “Stimulating. I’ve been staring at the wall for an hour, contemplating whether or not I should throw myself into the hearth.”

“Come now,” Harry started, taking a seat beside her. “Things aren’t _that_ bad. You’re alive. You’re staying in a beautiful manor, which you have full run of. If you live up to the terms of your contract, you’ll have freedom to come and go as you please. I’ll even provide a stipend that you can use. Go out and shop to your heart’s desire. It all just depends on your attitude.”

“Or how well I suck you off, right?” Pansy quipped.

“Doesn’t hurt,” Harry shrugged, unable to hide a smile. “Have you had dinner yet?”

“No,” Pansy answered. “That frightening little elf did prepare lunch earlier, though.”

“That’s good. Let’s head to the kitchen and we’ll see to it.”

oooooooooooooooo

After a filling, delicious meal, which had been largely enjoyed in silence, Harry had retired to his bedroom, leaving specific instructions for Pansy to join him in an hour. He ditched his formal clothing, replacing them with a silken pair of black lounge pants, over which he wore an evening robe. Sitting up against his headboard, he was scratching at the last draft of his Wizengamot membership bill, making the necessary alterations for the session the next day. His work was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Come in,” he invited. His bedroom door opened, admitting a nervous looking Pansy. It appeared she had followed his instructions. Her feet were bare, as were her slim legs, which led up to a crimson robe that stopped just inches above her knees. Pansy’s hands were fidgeting with the loops on her robe belt as she closed the door and stood at the foot of his bed. Harry immediately placed his work onto a side table.

“I’m here,” Pansy sighed.

“That you are,” Harry smiled, admiring the robe’s plunging center and the skin that it revealed. “As much as I like your robe, I think it would look better on the floor.” Pansy stared straight at him, only hesitating for a second before she pulled on the belt, letting the ends separate and her robe fall open. 

The sides caught on her breasts, but as Harry’s eyes roamed down, he got his first look at her center. There was a surprisingly thick thatch of black hair on her pubic mound, but Harry found it attractive, as she was also cleanly shaven around the rest of her slit. Her pink, inner lips were just barely visible from where they peaked through her tucked outer lips. The hood covering her clit was prominent at the top. She looked amazingly tight, and Harry felt himself harden as he stared.

“Lose the robe, then get on the bed.”

Pansy pulled the robe open and let it fall down her arms. Harry got his first view of her nude body and found himself wanting to lick and caress every inch of her. He attempted to compose himself. Those things were for later. Tonight, was about establishing boundaries…about showing who was in control of this arrangement.

With the robe gone, Pansy stepped forward and placed her knees atop the mattress, crawling forward until she was kneeled in front of him, her, as of yet unrevealed, ass, resting back on her heels.

“Turn around, then lean forward on your elbows,” he instructed.

Pansy looked like she wanted to say something but resigned herself again. She turned around and lunged forward onto her elbows. Her remarkably firm ass was now the center of Harry’s attention.

“Reach back with your hands and spread yourself open for me.”

Pansy fell further forward, shoulders and cheek now laying on the bed as her hand moved back and gripped a cheek each. Harry could hear her breath deeply before she pulled and opened herself completely up. His eyes started at the top, watching her alluring pink asshole wink at him. It was practically calling to him, but his eyes continued down to her pussy. Now stretched, he could finally see her wet inner lips, and could just glimpse her opening. He could smell her scent, and it was too much.

Pushing himself to his knees, Harry pushed off his robe, baring his chest. Then, reaching down, he pushed his pants down his hips and over his hardened cock, which was practically pounding in time with his quickened pulse. Harry reached out his right hand and ran it along Pansy’s damp folds, just following her lips and collecting the moisture. Starting with a single finger, he entered her pussy, instantly feeling her inner muscles contract and squeeze the digit. She was surprisingly wet, given the situation, and his finger glided in and out at a steady pace. He listened with satisfaction as Pansy’s breathing picked up, clearly enjoying the stimulation. After a minute, he had another finger inside her, hearing her juices squelching at the continuous movement.

Once his fingers and palm were practically dripping with her arousal, Harry pulled back and ran his hand along the length of his cock, making sure it was coated in her essence. Crawling forward, he gripped his cock at the base, before pressing the engorged head against her, nestling it between her pussy lips. Once he was sure he was aligned just right, without a bit of hesitation, he thrust forward, burying himself inside her to the hilt. Pansy cried out, but Harry barely gave her a thought as he gripped her hips with both hands and began to furiously pound against her cunt. His pace was punishing, and his balls were slapping against her with each thrust.

“Do you like that?” Harry asked, his breathing labored.

“Uh…uh…uh,” was all Pansy managed to get out.

Not a fan of being ignored, Harry gathered more of her arousal on his right middle finger, raised it against her asshole, and began pushing in. Pansy immediately tightened, becoming rigid as his finger pushed into her. She was tight and hot, and Harry could feel himself beginning to lose control with the frantic pumping of his hips. The pace he was working at wasn’t sustainable, and the tingling in his balls was warning him of a looming end.

“I’m about to cum,” Harry warned, not that he was doing it for her benefit. His first thought had been simply finishing inside her, but he waved it off. Whether or not she was protected, he didn’t care…honestly, the thought of impregnating her was an odd turn on, and he would have to give it some deeper thought for the next time, if was willing to take things that far. For now, though, he wanted to show her that he could do anything he wanted…that she was truly _his_ for the time being.

“When I pull my finger out, I want you to spread your ass open and hold it there. Understood?” When she didn’t make any acknowledgement, he slammed his pelvis against her especially hard. “Understood?” That at least got a grunt from the panting young woman. Harry withdrew his finger, watching her hole wink and gape. Reluctantly, he pulled his cock from inside Pansy, instantly gripping himself and stroking to keep up the building pressure. As he felt himself begin to tip over the edge, he placed his cockhead flush against Pansy’s asshole, smashing the tip so it rested just inside her tight ring.

“Fucking hell,” Harry groaned as his balls seized and he exploded inside her. His cum shot out in thick streams, and he could feel it pooling against his tip, fighting to make it deeper through her constricted passage. He fought the urge to shove in further, not wanting to take things too far. In the short time that he and Ginny had been together, they had never even made it close to anything like this, so he was satisfied with the beginnings of exploration.

He shuddered as his orgasm tailed off, falling forward over Pansy’s back, head resting between her sweaty shoulders. Pansy had released her hands from her ass, and her cheeks had collapsed around his spent cock, sending another jolt to the sensitive head. Catching his breath, he leaned back again. His cock had softened, but it was still trapped in the grip of Pansy’s hole. Harry thrust his hips back, reclaiming his tip from her grasp. This also had the effect of opening the floodgates, as his cum flowed out of Pansy’s ass, pouring into her well-used sex and onto his comforter. He collapsed back into his pillows, mesmerized by watching the slow trickle of fluids out of her.

“Can I move now?” Pansy sighed, grabbing his attention.

“Stay there for a few minutes. I’m enjoying the view.”

“I bet you are,” she muttered. “I should have guessed my ass wasn’t going to come out of this unscathed.”

“I didn’t even fuck it…yet.”

“Just blew your damn load in it,” Pansy countered, indignant. “Do you know how weird that feels?”

“Can’t say I do, and don’t plan on finding out,” he stated.

“Can I at least go clean up?”

“No.”

“No?”

“This is only a brief break. We’re far from finished for the evening.”

“Fuck.”

“That’s the idea, though I’ll probably have you suck me again next.”

“Any chance of me getting an orgasm tonight?”

“Sure, go ahead and give yourself one. I’ll wait.” Harry chuckled.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I’m aware. Maybe if you earn one. That’s how this arrangement works, Pansy. I get what I want, whenever I want, and if you do your job well, you get rewarded.”

“Ugh, fine,” Pansy exclaimed. She suddenly turned, crawling up the bed, hair a complete mess. She dropped to her stomach, head between his knees, and grabbed his softened cock. She popped it into her mouth.

“What are you doing?” Harry questioned.

Pansy released his cock out of from between her pink lips and glared up at him. “Making sure I get off tonight.” Then she got back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry ran a towel through his damp mop of hair the next morning as stepped out of his ensuite bathroom. He looked over to the foot of his bed where Pansy was passed out, still completely nude and covered in all manner of dried remnants from their couplings the previous night. True to her word, the young woman had performed admirably to the point that Harry had even gone down on her and given her the requested orgasm…of course he had then practically bent her in half and piledriven her through the mattress, before finishing again on her breasts.

Walking over, he stood just next to her and looked down. Pansy was an absolute mess. He had refused to let her clean up or return to her bedroom, forcing her to stay curled at the base of his bed as if she were the family dog. He smirked just thinking about how the tide had changed for her. Harry was pretty sure he had established his control in the relationship clearly last night. Deciding not to spook her, he gently rubbed his thumb along her expose nipple, causing her to stir.

“No more,” she whined, curling into a tighter human ball. She cracked open one of her eyes, only to find Harry’s soft penis dangling inches from her face. “Keep that thing away from me. It’s done enough damage.”

“I’m going to put my _thing_ wherever I want to.”

“What if I just say no?” Pansy snarked, sounding like a petulant child. “What if I go out and tell the world that you’ve forced me into being your sex slave?”

“Well, first of all, I haven’t forced you to do anything,” Harry noted. “You signed that contract of your own free will, so I don’t need to hear your complaining. As to the second part, you can tell anybody you would like about our arrangement, but if you did so without my permission beforehand, you would be in breach of said magical contract.”

“And what would that mean? You would kill me?”

“No. However, if you remember that magical contract that Hermione created during our fifth year and what it did to Marietta, that was nothing compared to the utter hell you would go through. I would strongly advise against it…also, you would default on your debts and I would take everything you owned down to your last pair of lacy knickers…plus you would still remain bound to me until I said otherwise. Basically, you would be fucked in a multitude of ways. As I said, you may prefer that I kill you, all things considered. I won’t, just to make that clear.”

Pansy started at him incredulously, mouth open in shock. “You’re crazy…you’re bloody crazy.”

“Maybe. If I am, your family contributed to making me that way. Anyway, I usually like a wank before I go to work in the morning, but since I have a personal helper now, why don’t you take care of it for me? You can pick the method, as long as I cum at the end.”

With a furious snarl, Pansy dramatically popped off the bed and onto the floor in front of him. She grabbed his penis. “My orifices need a break, so a handjob is what you’re getting.” In the most unladylike manner possible, Pansy spit into her opposite hand, joining the other already on his cock, and began to stroke him quickly to full hardness. The added lubrication allowed her hands to travel smoothly along his shaft, and it appeared Pansy was intent on ending things quickly, because her hands were moving at a furious pace. She was moving with such force that Harry had to reach a hand for the bed to steady himself.

“This is going to be over quickly, if you keep at it like this,” Harry warned.

“That’s the idea,” Pansy answered, as she moved her left hand to play with his cockhead, sending another pleasurable jolt through his body. “Though, after last night, do you have any cum left? Most of it still on my body.”

“We’re about to find out.” He felt himself ready to fall over the edge. Taking control of his cock from Pansy, he gave her instructions. “Open your mouth.”

Apparently resigned to her fate, Pansy opened her mouth wide, giving him his target. Feeling his balls tighten, Harry positioned his tip just outside of her lips and unleashed two shots of spunk directly onto her tongue. Deciding to needle Pansy some more, he aimed the last shot of jizz down breasts. He watched Pansy glare as she finished swallowing.

“Good work,” Harry offered. “Much better than doing it myself.”

“Am I allowed to shower now?” Pansy begged. “I’d rather not spend all day layered with a dried crust of your unrealized children.”

“Feel free,” Harry stated, moving towards his closet to prepare for work. “I’d also like you to begin organizing my office today. There are several folders of notes that need to be sorted into some useful fashion. After that, the day is yours. I may be later than usual tonight. I have plans.”

“What a pity,” Pansy sarcastically lamented.

Harry poked his head out of the closet, giving her a pointed look. “Have you ever heard the saying you catch more flies with honey? Given your situation, I would give it a thought. I’ve been relatively pleasant so far, but don’t push it.”

“What are you going to do, Potter? Fuck me? A little late for that.”

Harry reached back into his closet, pulling out the Elder Wand. With a flick of his wrist, Pansy was thrown into the air and pressed firmly against the ceiling. Her eyes became frightened as an invisible force began to squeeze at her neck. Harry stood directly beneath her as her struggle for oxygen became more desperate.

“I spent years locked in a cupboard, starved and abused. I had a piece of Lord Voldemort’s soul implanted in my head from the time I was an infant. I’ve had to live the horrors that Voldemort inflicted on his victims in my nightmares. I can think of thousands of truly horrific ways to make your life miserable, so when I say don’t push me, don’t push me. I’m not the fucking saint I was in school.”

Harry waved his wand and a gasping Pansy crashed back down onto the bed, which was how he left her as he apparated away.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry felt light as he strolled through the streets of Hogsmeade that evening. Both of his bills, the werewolf and membership laws, had been passed with overwhelming support, and he was looking forward to a night of relaxation, and his destination was the Three Broomsticks. The village itself was lively, with patrons moving in out of the shops. Hogwarts had loosened its policy on students visiting the village, with sixth and seventh years allowed to visit every weekend from Friday to Sunday, with the only requirement that they check back into the school by ten each night. Hence his plans to meet Hermione for dinner.

As always, he drew attention wherever he went, but he had been to the village often enough that most had adjusted to his presence. He did his best to be friendly with everyone, and he tried to spend a little bit of money at various shops on each visit to show his support for those still recovering from the Death Eater occupation and battle. He pulled open the door to the Three Broomsticks and was immediately assaulted by the sounds of loud conversation and laughter. The place was packed to the brim with Hogwarts students, blowing off steam from the long week of classes.

He spotted Hermione in their customary booth tucked away in a far corner. She was wearing a Gryffindor sweater, and her bushy hair was tucked under a woolen cap, and Harry could see that she was engrossed in conversation with someone across from her. Harry stopped in his tracks, almost losing his composure when he saw the person had long red hair. Quickly reminding himself that Ginny was dead, he gathered himself and made his way over. He discovered that Hermione’s red-headed companion was their classmate, Susan Bones.

“Good evening, ladies,” Harry greeted, slipping into the booth next to Hermione.

“Oh, hello, Harry,” Hermione responded, giving him a quick hug. “I hope you don’t mind that I’ve invited Susan along. We were just discussing some assignments.”

“Of course not,” Harry answered, looking over to Susan, offering a genuine smile. Observing her from a closer distance, he could now pick out the subtle difference in Susan’s hair from Ginny’s. Susan’s was much closer to true red than Ginny’s, which had been more of a shade of orange. The fact that they both had red hair was pretty much where the similarities between the two women ended. Susan had bright blue eyes, rounded cheeks, and a much more classic female figure. To put it frankly, her breasts were easily twice the size of Ginny’s, as were her ass and hips. She was very easy on the eyes, and Harry would admit that he found her extremely attractive.

“Hi Harry,” Susan stated, her smile wide and revealing her perfect teeth. As she grinned at him, Harry began to suspect that Hermione had invited Susan with an ulterior motive of having the two spend time together. While Hermione had obviously been upset at the loss of Ron, their relationship had never truly materialized into anything comparable to Harry’s with Ginny, and Hermione had been intent on trying to have him move forward with his life, though this was the first time she had gone as far as to present him with actual options.

“Hi Susan,” Harry responded. “How are you?”

“I’m doing well. Classes are keeping me busy. My father wrote to me and says you’ve been turning the Ministry on its head.”

“Well if I couldn’t do it at Hogwarts, I figured the Ministry was the next best option,” Harry chuckled. “Joking aside, your father is a good man. We’ve worked together on some recent legislation.”

“He mentioned that,” Susan noted. “He’s been very keen on your boldness in reform efforts at the Ministry. With the loss of my Aunt Amelia, and my mother being a muggleborn, he has little tolerance anymore for the old ways.”

“Speaking of legislation, what happened with the laws you’ve been working on?” Hermione asked.

“Both the werewolf bill and the membership bill passed today,” Harry informed her.

“That’s terrific,” Hermione smiled, patting his arm affectionately before giving him a stern look. “And when can we expect to see action on house elf rights?”

“Give it a rest, Hermione,” Harry sighed. “Passing a law isn’t going to change the fact that the house elves want to be bonded with families. I’m not going to mandate their freedom when they don’t want it.”

“You could at least put something in place as to treatment of the poor things,” Hermione huffed.

“I’ll consider it,” Harry placated. He stood up and turned to the two girls. “I’m going to order us some food. Do either of you need refills?”

“I’m fine,” Hermione pointed to her half-filled mug.

“I’ll take another butterbeer, Harry,” Susan said.

“Sure thing,” he replied, offering the girl a playful wink. He slithered through the crowd of people and eventually made it to the bar to place an order with the barkeep. As he waited for their drinks, he felt someone slide up next to him at the bar. Looking over he spotted a striking blond-haired young woman giving him a look that could kill.

“Can I help you?” Harry asked, unnerved by the girl’s stare.

“Do you know who I am?” she questioned; her voice cold.

“The name escapes me, but I know we were classmates.”

“It’s Greengrass…Daphne Greengrass.”

“Right,” Harry nodded. “What can I do for you?”

“You’ve already done enough, that’s the problem.”

“Not sure I get your meaning.”

“You bought all of my family’s debt and demanded immediate payment.”

“That’s true,” Harry admitted.

“Why would you do that? My family aren’t Death Eaters,” Daphne whispered, vehemently.

Harry leaned forward so that their faces were only inches apart. “I may have been oblivious about things while we were in school, but I’m not anymore. Just because you don’t have a dark mark tattooed into your arm, doesn’t mean you’re innocent.”

“What are you blathering about?”

“Your Father is involved in the acquisition of black-market magical goods and artefacts. I know for a fact he was supplying certain potion ingredients and other items to Death Eaters during the war. You’re lucky your Father isn’t in Azkaban, so I would be grateful for small mercies.”

“I’m not my Father,” Daphne almost cried. “But now he’s broke, and he means to arrange marriages for me and my younger sister with old foreign wizards in exchange for large sacks of gold to pay off his debts to you.”

“You should probably take that up with your Father,” Harry replied, taking a pull from his butterbeer that had just arrived.

“Look, Potter. I don’t care about myself, but I’ll do anything to protect my sister from this. She’s innocent and doesn’t deserve it. There must be something we can work out.”

“Why hasn’t your Father contacted me himself?”

“He’s not a man to come begging. I’m not beneath it though, because I’m begging you on this.”

“I’ll think about it,” Harry answered. “I assume you’re still attending classes?”

“I am.”

“Meet me at the Hog’s Head next week, same time, and we can discuss possible terms.” He didn’t give the girl a second look before making his way back to his friends. He had to force himself to remove the smug grin of satisfaction from his face before he sat back down.

“Thanks, Harry,” Susan said, taking her drink from him.

“No problem.” He was about to sit back down, but before he could, Hermione stopped him.

“Sorry guys, I think the butterbeer has gone to my head. I think I’m going to call it an early night, but you two should stay,” Hermione stated, rushing to stand up. She stood up, kissing Harry on the cheek and waving at Susan before bustling towards the entrance.

Shaking his head at his friend, Harry finally took his seat. “You would think that after almost a decade, that she would realize I can tell when she is absolutely full of it.”

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Susan muttered. “It’s partly my fault as well. Hermione mentioned that she was looking to set you up, and I sort of let slip that I had a thing for you, thus my appearance here tonight.”

“A thing for me, huh,” Harry grinned, causing Susan’s cheeks to pink.

“Yes, though I understand if you aren’t interested. We can just call it a night,” Susan stated nervously.

Harry reached out, as smooth as possible, and grabbed one of Susan’s hands. “You’re sweet, and extremely beautiful, Susan, and I would be a complete liar if I said wasn’t interested. Let’s have dinner and see where it takes us. How does that sound?”

Susan smiled radiantly, her bright blue eyes shining. “I think that sounds wonderful.”

Oooooooooooooooooooo

It was just minutes before ten, and Harry and Susan were loitering outside the gates to Hogwarts. Harry’s lips were firmly affixed to Susan’s, tongues battling for dominance. Susan was practically riding his leg, her jean-clad crotch rubbing frantically against him, while Harry’s hands mashed against the cheeks of her ass, guiding her frantic movements. Between the copious amounts of butterbeer and the feel Susan’s body against his, Harry was felt like he was floating.

However, after several more minutes, Susan broke away, looking down at her watch. “Damn, Harry. I have to go or I’m going to end up in detention.”

“It’s okay,” Harry said, though his achingly hard penis was thinking the opposite. “We can pick this up later.”

“Owl me, okay?” Susan asked, running a hand down and cupping his cock. “I’ve had a really great night.”

“Me too,” Harry moaned, as her hand pulled away, and she stood up straight, abandoning his leg. “Have a good night, Susan.”

“You too, Harry.” He watched her alluring form as it disappeared up towards the castle. Reaching down, he adjusted himself in his trousers, thinking of how hard he was going to take Pansy in frustration that night.


	4. Chapter 4

The week had gone by relatively quickly, and Harry once again found himself walking through the streets of Hogsmeade on a Friday evening, albeit earlier than the previous week. He was due to meet Daphne Greengrass in several hours, but first he had another stop to make. Just the day after his enjoyable evening with Susan Bones, he had received a letter from her. He had planned to reach out, but she had beaten him to it. The brief, but intriguing note he had receive via owl was currently stashed in his pocket, thought he truly had no need for it. The letter itself was short and sweet.

_Friday, 5, Shrieking Shack…Susan_

As he reached the boundary of the village, he slipped into an alley between two buildings and pulled his invisibility cloak over his body. He’d rather not be seen slinking into the Shrieking Shack, or worse yet, followed. The Shack looked as beat up and dilapidated as ever. The wards that had previously prevented entry had fallen with Dumbledore’s death, so when Harry pulled off the decayed boards blocking the door, he was able to pull it open with only a slight bit of resistance. He quickly slid in and shut the door behind him, sealing it with a powerful locking charm.

Pulling the cloak from his shoulders, he looked down the dark entryway and saw flickering candlelight emanating from further down the hall. Moving slowly, he creeped towards the open archway on his right. Upon entering, his eyes took in a room that had been completely transformed. Dozens of candles were floating in the corners of the room, and in the center was a large, four-poster bed, the mattress layered with sheets the color of gold. On top of the sheets, however, was one the most stunning sights that Harry had ever seen in his young life.

Susan Bones was laying completely nude on the bed, looking at him as if he was the last drop of water in a barren desert. Harry had unconsciously dropped his cloak onto the floor and was drifting towards the bed in a daze. His eyes scanned every ounce of pale, exposed flesh. To put it simply, she was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. 

She was propped up on a pile of pillows, her hair fanned out around her as if it was floating. Just a bit lower, Harry could barely remove his eyes from the most amazing set of breasts he had ever seen, and likely ever would. They were absolutely massive, with pale areolae that practically blended in with Susan’s skin. He wanted to suck on each tit for an eternity, but his eyes roamed lower, down Susan’s stomach and to the crevice at the juncture of her thighs. A thick thatch of coarse red hair covered Susan’s mound, and below were her beautiful, pink, plump pussy lips. He was distracted from his intense gaze, when all of a sudden Susan spread her legs wide and her dainty hand began caressing her wet cunt.

“Holy fucking Merlin,” Harry exclaimed, watching as Susan’s fingers began to disappear into her center.

“Like what you see, Harry?” Susan asked, followed by a loud, taunting moan of pleasure.

“You have no idea.”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about where we left things last week. My pussy has been so, so wet for you. I thought we could pick things up…if you want, that is.”

“Oh, I want,” Harry grinned. He unclasped his robes, letting them fall to the floor, before beginning to pull at the rest of the clothes. “How did you even get in here? There aren’t many people who know about it.”

“I told Hermione I wanted to fuck you and needed a place to do it. She told me about the passage under the Whomping Willow and here we are.”

Harry laughed, shaking his head in wonder. “I wasn’t aware that Hermione was my pimp now.”

“Don’t be fooled. That girl has a dirty mind. If you must know, she also owns a magical dildo that’s supposed to be a perfect replica of your cock.”

“What?!” Harry sputtered, fumbling with the button to his trousers. He started at Susan, incredulously. The thought that Hermione spent nights in her dorm pretending to fuck herself with his cock was a bit of a shock…it also sent a jolt of arousal to his actual cock. The notion that he thought of her in a sisterly manner made him rethink his stance on incestual relationships. “You must be fucking joking.”

“No, she showed it to me,” Susan said, now teasing a finger around her clit. “It was rather impressive.”

Harry’s mind began to go haywire again as thoughts of Susan and Hermione alone in a dorm room with a dildo took control of his imagination. “Well, I hope it wasn’t too impressive, because if you came tonight expecting me to be sporting a dragon-size cock, then you’ll be leaving disappointed. I assure you no one has approached me about making a mold of my cock.”

Susan chuckled, sitting up and shuffling towards the end of the bed where he stood. Harry watched, enamored, as every bit of her jiggled enticingly on the way. Susan situated herself so that he was between her thighs, then playfully slapped his hands away from his trousers, which were still fastened. She skillfully undid his button and undid his fly. Her hands then slid to his hips and tugged his trousers and boxers to his knees. His hard cock had sprung up after being released from its confines.

“Nothing to be disappointed about at all, Harry,” Susan purred. “This will do just fine.” With barely a pause after the last word had left her mouth, Susan’s left hand was at the base of his cock and her lips were around his cockhead. He groaned loudly as her tongue pushed against his slit, while she created suction on his tip. Her fingers tickled along his balls as she began to take more of his member into her mouth on each successive bob. Needing to do something, one of Harry’s hands gripped a handful of Susan’s silky hair, while the other harshly gripped a giant tit. His hand mashed the breast, fingers sinking into the amazing bit of flesh.

“That’s so fucking good,” Harry exclaimed, the pleasure of Susan’s mouth doing wonders. She was unbelievable, taking him all the way to the base of his cock.

At his compliment, Susan’s mouth popped off and she looked up, eyes blazing with lust, into his own. “Do you like that, Harry? Do you want to cum on my big tits? I bet you’d like that.”

“Yes…yes I would,” Harry panted, as Susan’s hand set a blistering pace stroking his cock. Susan’s rear slid from the bed, and she was now on her knees before him, aiming his cock at her tits. She stopped her stroking for a moment, only to spit on his tip, adding extra lubrication to allow her hand to move along even faster.

Harry stared down and he was hypnotized by the way Susan’s tits bounced up and down as her arm moved. Looking down into her cleavage, he knew he could not pass up the opportunity that was presenting itself. He reluctantly pulled Susan’s hand off of his cock. “Push your tits together,” Harry commanded, taking over stroking himself.

Susan did so without hesitation, each of her hands smashing her tits together. “Are you going to fuck my tits, Harry? Go ahead. Stick that thick, beautiful cock between my tits.”

Needing no further invitation, Harry crouched slightly and stuck his slick cock between Susan’s breasts. He placed his hands on the bed behind Susan for leverage and then began to slide his cock in and out of the tight wedge created by Susan’s breasts. It was nowhere near as nice as being inside of a pussy, but the thrill of being sandwiched between such spectacular tits was driving him close to the edge. “I’m about to cum,” he gasped, as his pace picked up considerably.

“Do it,” Susan ordered, eyes blazing. “Give me all that cum.”

Harry only made it two more thrusts before he pulled out and gripped his cock once more. He stroked and blasted his first shot of thick spunk on Susan’s left breast, before firing two more considerable streaks onto her right, directly onto her hardened nipple. Susan surged forward before anymore cum could escape his tip, closing her mouth around him and slurping the remaining release. She pulled back and opened her mouth, displaying to Harry his white cream on her tongue. She smiled at him, before leaning back against the bed and swallowing.

“How was that?” Susan grinned, looking down at her glazed tits.

“Fucking amazing,” Harry sighed, his body practically floating in pleasure. “But we aren’t close to finished yet.” Susan yipped as Harry reached down, placing his hand beneath her thighs and throwing her backwards onto the bed. He crawled up onto the bed after her, pushing her heals backward until they were practically beside her ears. Susan’s pussy and ass were now raised on full display, and Harry wasted no time enjoying his treat. His tongue teased Susan’s puckered asshole, pushing inside briefly, before continuing upwards in one long lick along her cunt and to her protruding clit.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Susan cried, as Harry smashed his face into the redhead’s pussy, covering himself with her juices. Her flavor was intoxicating, and Harry did his best to lick up every bit of it. When Harry inserted two of his fingers into Susan’s tight opening and began moving them, Susan screamed loud enough that he was sure that all of Hogsmeade could hear her. Between Harry’s tongue and fingers, it didn’t take long for Susan’s pussy to constrict tightly around him as she achieved her own orgasm.

Harry allowed Susan’s legs to fall back flat on the bed, and then crawled up her body until they were face to face. There was a sheen of sweat on her face that made it glow in the candlelight, and Harry stared deeply into her eyes, before moving down to claim her lips. They kissed slowly, sensuously, and Harry was overwhelmed with the connection between them. It was so much different then formality between he and Pansy.

Their lips broke apart, and Susan stared up at him longingly. “I want you, Harry.” she stated. “I need you inside me.” She let her hands trail down his chest, pulling at the buttons on his shirt that he had neglected to remove. Harry leaned back on his knees, released the remaining buttons, and threw the shirt into the corner without a care. Spreading Susan’s legs wide, he gripped his cock, rubbing It through Susan’s glistening folds to slick himself. He stared deeply into Susan’s eyes as his cock slid inch by inch into her vagina, the heat and tightness of which made Harry groan as he was finally inside her, all the way down to his balls.

He leaned forward, mashing his chest against Susan’s tits and began to thrust steadily inside her. Their lips connected again as his balls pounded against her ass on each stroke. They went at it this way for several minutes before Susan turned the tables, flipping him onto his back and straddling his waist, his cock never leaving her leaking pussy. His hands ran up her waist, along her sides, until his fingers were tweaking the redhead’s nipples, lightly pinching them. In response, Susan raised her thick ass and began to pound it down against Harry’s hips, her pussy slipping up and down along his rigid prick.

Susan was absolutely wild, and Harry had to do his best to hang on as she continued to ride him vigorously. At one point, she raised herself so that his tip was just barely hugged by her outer lips, then crashed down again, regaining her frantic pace. Harry’s hands had retreated to her hips. He was quickly losing himself and felt his end nearing. “I’m not going to last much longer,” he warned, his balls beginning to tighten.

“Make me cum again,” Susan gasped, “and then you can cum inside me.”

Up for the challenge, and not wanting to disappoint, Harry’s left hand moved to Susan’s clit, teasing the hood gently. Susan moaned and tightened at the contact. She was close, and Harry decided to go for the finishing blow, hoping that she wouldn’t hit him for his boldness. He ran the fingers on his right hand along Susan’s soaked pussy, before moving the hand behind her to the crack of her ass. He let one finger move down the crevice, stopping at her puckered rear. With only a brief touch to wet the hole, Harry waited for Susan to hilt herself again on his cock before he inserted his finger to the knuckle into her butt.

Susan’s entire body tightened and convulsed, and the pressure was too much for Harry, who slammed his hips up off of the bed and came with a cry. He felt his seed shooting deep inside of her womb, pooling around his cockhead. He shuddered as his cum pumped into her over and over. He reluctantly removed his finger from her ass and his hand from her clit, hugging her body to him as they each let their climaxes overtake them. Susan slowly fell forward, her body on top of his as they each tried to catch their breath. After ten or so minutes, Harry’s cock finally softened enough that it slipped from Susan’s leaking pussy. Harry felt a mixture of their come dripping onto his member.

Eventually, Susan slid off of him so that she was laying on her side, and Harry moved so that he was pressed against her back, spooning her. His hand casually caressed her soft stomach. “That was pretty great,” Harry whispered, placing light kisses along her bare shoulder.

“Mmmm, I agree,” Susan sighed, burrowing even deeper into his body.

“I didn’t take things too far at the end, did I?”

Susan laughed, “No. It surprised me, but I liked it. I’ve never done it that way before. I wouldn’t mind exploring it some more with you.”

“So, this isn’t a one-time thing then?” Harry asked.

Susan turned her head so that she could see his face. “I hope it’s not. I really like you. I was hoping we could give this thing a chance, and not just the sex. The sex is pretty great though.”

Harry leaned forward and kissed her again. “I really like you as well. We should definitely give this a go and see where it leads. Maybe next time we do dinner or something before we get to the crazy fucking.”

Susan smiled. “Sounds like a plan. Guess I won’t be able to show up with my bits out.”

“Probably not,” Harry grinned. He looked down at his watch and groaned. “I hate to do this after such a fantastic evening, Susan, but I’ve got a meeting I need to get to.”

“It’s okay,” Susan replied, beginning to sit up to Harry’s regret. “Something for the Ministry?”

“More of a family business matter,” Harry answered, not really lying, though he felt bad about not being completely truthful either. How to manage a real relationship with Susan and maintain his other liaisons wasn’t something he had put much meaningful thought into.

“Say no more,” Susan said, reaching into a bag that she had stored next to the bed. She pulled out a towel and began cleaning up the gooey mess between her thighs and on her tits. She held out the towel to Harry when she was through and moved to pull some clothes from her bag. Harry wiped down his sweaty chest and arms, but when he reached his groin, he hesitated. His flaccid cock was still bathed in both his and Susan’s cum, but a plan for his meeting with Daphne Greengrass began to take form…an initiation of sorts into her new subservient life.

Once he and Susan were both dressed, she walked him to the door. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, and they exchanged one more lingering kiss. “I suppose we’re going to have to make plans around your weekends to meet…for now at least,” Harry said.

“We’ll make it work,” Susan replied. “Plus, I’ll have some more time during the winter holidays as well.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Harry said, giving her a wink and reaching for the door handle. He watched the beautiful redhead retreat towards the secret passage back to Hogwarts, then left the Shack. As he made his way toward the village, he reached into his robes and pulled out the piece of parchment that was about to change Daphne Greengrass’ life.


	5. Chapter 5

The Hog’s Head was bustling with activity, a far cry from the seedy dive that it had once been.Aberforth had left shortly after the battle, selling to some wizards who had given the place a face lift and made it more inviting to potential customers.Hogwarts students and others from all walks of life were gathered, imbibing on the pub’s liquid offerings.Harry stepped in and searched for a sign of the blonde Slytherin he supposed to meet, but was unsuccessful after making several sweeps.Hoping that he had not been stood up, Harry walked to the bar, getting the attention of the barkeep.

“What can I get you?” The man behind the bar asked, handing off a cocktail to his previous customer.

“I’m actually looking for someone.We were supposed to be meeting tonight.Gorgeous, blonde Slytherin girl…probably with an expression that says frigid bitch who will cut off your balls and feed them to you.”

The man laughed at the description.“Sure, she requested a private room in the back.First one on the right.”

“Thank you.”Harry reached into his pocket and laid out a handful of galleons.“I’d appreciate it if we weren’t disturbed for the evening.”

The bartender quickly swept the galleons into his pocket.“Understood, Mr. Potter.”

Harry slithered through the pub until he reached the back hallway, where a series of doors were on each side.Finding the appropriate one, he turned the handle and walked inside.It was a cozy little lounge, a small table, loveseat, and bar cart with an array of alcoholic offerings.His eyes finally fell on Daphne Greengrass, seated at the table and nursing a glass of red wine. 

Daphne’s eyes were blazing with clear disdain, but Harry could not care less as his own eyes scanned her outfit and svelte figure.She was wearing a tight-fitting, white blouse…so tight that Harry was able to make out the emerald bra beneath that maintained her modestly-sized breasts.Below the table, Harry could just make out her knee-length black skirt, below which where her enticing, tight-clad legs.

“Good evening, Greengrass,” Harry greeted, securing the door behind him.He took a seat across from her, watching as her posture stiffened even further.

“Potter,” she replied, before she threw back the remaining contents of her glass.“Let’s get this over with.”

“Straight to business then,” he chuckled.

“There’s no need for small talk, Potter.You know what I want, so what are your terms.”

“The terms are simple enough.In exchange for revoking the immediate collection of your family’s debt, I get you.”

Greengrass looked at him, stupefied.“You get…me.What does that even mean?”

“It’s relatively simple, Daphne.You’re mine until the contractual terms of the debt is satisfied.You will serve at my pleasure, doing it is whatever I want you to, whenever I want you to do it.If I want you to scrub my floors with a toothbrush until they glisten, that’s what you’ll do.If I want to fuck you in the ass in the middle of breakfast at Hogwarts, then that’s what we’ll do.”Harry watched with immense satisfaction as Daphne’s composure finally broke, her eyes going wide and jaw dropping open.

“I’m to be your whore?!”

“I hate to put labels on things, but if you want to get technical…then yes.Just think of it this way.I’m a pretty good shag, if I do say so myself.It could be a lot worse.We could just forget the whole thing, and you could spend the rest of your life underneath some old, fat, smelly foreign wizard as your husband…servicing those old, wrinkly balls, eating his stale, putrid jizz.Think about your poor sister, forced to ride that old shriveled cock on her wedding night.”

Daphne looked like she was going to go off on a tangent, but as Harry’s words of warning began to sink in, her resolve seemed to break.“I don’t want that for my sister.How do I know she’ll be protected?”

“There’s a contingency written into the contract.If your Father attempts to arrange any such marriage, then the existing debt will be called in, with all accrued interest due immediately… and I get to keep you in my service, for however long I determine is reasonable for such breach of the contract.I’ll put additional liens on every single piece of property he owns, the house, the bank accounts, his business…everything the goblins can get their hands on.And that’s just what it says in the contract.Tell your Father, I will ruin him, in every way possible.I will drag his reputation to the ground through the press, letting everybody know what sort of activities he’s involved in.”

“And what about me?” Daphne questioned.“Are you going to just drag me around through the Ministry on a leash like your pet?What about finishing Hogwarts?”

“Taken care of,” Harry stated.“As it turns out, a brand new internship has opened in my office for a special Hogwarts student.I talked to McGonagall about it earlier today.Two days a week you’ll spend in my office at the Ministry.You’ll have to keep up with your other work, and any classes you miss.You’ll also be free to come and go from Hogwarts on the weekends for additional experiential learning opportunities.”

“Is that a creative way for saying suck your cock?” Daphne frowned.

“You may gain experience in many areas…sucking cock may be one of them.”

“And what about after I finish Hogwarts?”

“We’ll discuss the particulars then, but you’ll move into my manor.You’ll be allowed to seek employment or further educational opportunities, subject to my approval.I’ll not allow you to move out of country, obviously.As I said, the situation could be worse.Despite the opinions of most Slytherins, I’m not a bad person.You’ll live comfortably, and be provided for, as long as you live up to your end of the deal.”

“Will I be allowed to see my sister?”

“Of course,” Harry answered.“Though, if you’d like to keep her close, a similar arrangement could be made for her as well.Your debt would be paid off much faster.”

“No, Potter,” Daphne growled.“My sister remains out of this.”

“Fair enough.I guess there is only one thing left to do then.”Harry held up the magical contract and slid it across the table to Daphne.He quickly conjured a quill and ink, which appeared beside Daphne’s hand.The blonde witch scrutinized the document for at least half an hour, before picking up the quill and signing her name.Harry summoned the contract and tucked it back into his robes.

“Now what?” Daphne questioned.

“Now,” Harry began, as he stood up and removed his robes.“Now it’s time for us to christen this new arrangement.I feel it’s better that there be no confusion about how this is going to work from the beginning, and the obligations required.”Instead of siting back in his chair, Harry moved to the loveseat, relaxing back against the cushions.“Why don’t you get a little more comfortable?Let’s see what’s hiding beneath those pesky clothes.”

Daphne’s expression darkened at the suggestion, but she reluctantly stood from her chair.Kicking off her flats, she walked over until she was standing in front of him, just beyond his reach.Her hands reached down and pulled out her blouse from her skirt.One by one, Daphne undid the shirt buttons, until the shirt fell open in the middle, sliding from her shoulders and revealing everything beneath.Daphne’s abdomen was tight, defined contours without an ounce of fat.She reached behind her back, unclasping her bra, and letting it fall to the floor with her shirt.

Daphne’s breasts were just a handful, but they were extremely perky, the bright pink nipples practically pointing towards the ceiling.Harry was itching to get his hands on them.However, his gaze was averted as Greengrass reached back again, this time undoing her skirt.As the fabric fell, Harry instantly felt his cock harden in his pants.The little Slytherin minx was wearing transparent tights…and absolutely no knickers beneath them.He could clearly make out her pussy, and she was shaved completely bare.It was absolutely beautiful.

“Well, fuck,” Harry muttered.“Do you always go around without any knickers, or was this just for me.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” she replied.“I just like the feel of it.”

“And I like the look of it, so from now on, you’re not allowed to wear knickers unless you ask my permission first.”

“Whatever,” Daphne sighed, beginning to pull at her tights.

“Wait, turnaround,” Harry instructed.“And bend down slowly as you pull them off.”

Obeying, Daphne spun around, giving Harry his first look at her ass.Just like her stomach, it was surprisingly tight.She pulled her tights over the curve of her ass, toward her knees.As she moved lower, Daphne bent down, keeping her knees straight as she went.When the tights reached her ankles, Harry had a glorious view down the crack of her ass, as the cheeks were spread wide.Daphne’s asshole and pussy were just as pink as her nipples.Harry watched, enraptured, as Daphne’s rear hole winked at him as she struggled with the effort to pull her tights off of her feet.When she finally succeeded, Daphne turned back around, hands on her hips, watching him expectantly.

“I’m afraid that earlier comment about sucking my cock put ideas in my head,” Harry smirked.“Now it’s all I can think about.Come on now, don’t be shy about it.”

Daphne trudged over until she was stood between his legs, then knelt down until she rested on her knees.In a no nonsense manner, Daphne pulled her hair back into a ponytail, then reached for his belt.The young woman made quick work of it, opening up his trousers and pulling them, along with his boxers, down over his ass to his knees.Despite the nights earlier exertions, his penis was still standing tall.

Reaching her hand out, Daphne began tentatively stroking him.After she wanked him for a few minutes, she brought her head closer to his cock, but recoiled backwards, a pinched look on her face.

“What is that smell?” She questioned.

“That would be pussy,” Harry laughed.“I probably should have mentioned, I had some absolutely mind-blowing sex before our meeting.”

“And you didn’t have the courtesy to fucking wash off afterwards?I’d rather not taste some slut’s cunt.”

“Since we’ve already established this evening that you’re a whore, I’d rethink the name calling.You’re going to lick every last drop of leftover pussy from my dick, and you’re going to like it.And you better get used to it, because next time I may have you licking it right from the source.I hope you didn’t think you were going to my exclusive plaything.Now get to it.”

Harry didn’t give her another change to protest, because he gripped her hair and brought her face down onto his throbbing cock.Her mouth swallowedhis prick to about halfway down, and he watched Daphne grimace around his member.He held her face down for a moment, then brought her back up, then down again, establishing a pleasurable rhythm.Once it appeared that Daphne was ready to take over on her own, Harry left her to her own devices.

“Use your hand on my balls,” Harry ordered.As Daphne continued to suck him off, she used her left hand to gently cradle his testicles, running them between her fingers.Harry audibly groaned at the intense pleasure of it.Daphne was clearly not experienced with giving head, but she was doing a reasonable job of it.Sometimes she would pull back and just suckle his cock head, which he enjoyed, immensely.As she suckled, he reached his own hand down and pinched at her nipple, just gently pulling it away from her body and twisting.It appeared that Daphne approved, because her pace began to pickup along his slick shaft.One of Daphne’s hands was now stroking the base of his cock as well as his balls, and Harry could feel his orgasm approaching at the multitude of sensations.

Before she could finish him off, Harry pulled Daphne’s head away from his cock.She looked at him in confusion, but before she could say anything, Harry reached down and gripped her ass.Daphne yelped as Harry picked her up, throwing her back onto the loveseat.In just a moment, he had her legs spread, her wet cunt glistening in invitation.He didn’t give Daphne any warning as he gripped his cock and speared into her hairless pussy.There was a great squelch as his cock bottomed out inside. 

Already on edge, Harry began pounding ruthlessly into Daphne, drilling into her warm depths at a furious pace.Daphne could only moan and gasp, gripping for the cushions to try and remain in place as Harry used her to get off.With a few more thrusts, Harry pushed all the way into Daphne, crying out as his balls emptied, cum erupting inside Daphne.He shuddered as the his cock pulsed repeatedly, resting his head on Daphne’s shoulder.As the last drips of spunk left his tip, Harry pulled out, watching her pussy gape open.He could see his white cream beginning to slide out.Before it could, Harry pressed Daphne’s legs back together, trapping it inside.

Harry finally stepped back, pulling up and fastening his pants again.Daphne was still clearly processing what had just happened, her mouth agape as she tried to catch her breath.“That wasn’t bad,” he stated, caressing her knee.“But since you made such a big deal about not cleaning up from earlier, I forbid you from cleaning up the mess I just made inside you until tomorrow.You’re going to walk back to the castle without the tights.I hope your pussy can keep all that spunk inside, because people might ask questions if they see it running down your legs.Better clench tight.”

“Fuck you, Potter.”

“You just did, Greengrass,” Harry laughed, picking up his robes and heading for the door.“I’ll be in touch about our arrangements going forward.Have a pleasant evening.”


	6. Chapter 6

The Monday following his pleasurable acquisition of Daphne Greengrass, Harry had been subject to an hours long Wizengamot session that had lasted obscenely late into the evening.As the dementors were no longer an option to serve as guards for Azkaban, plans were being debated for the establishment of a new wizard prison.There were all sorts of things that needed to be considered logistically (where would the new prison be located, who would guard the prison, what protections would be established at the prison, who would get the contracts for the construction, how would the project be funded, etc.)As always in politics, it was difficult to get a consensus on much of anything.

The one thing he had managed to do before the epic Wizengamot session, was to secure new offices within the Ministry.Now that he would have Daphne “working” in his office, he would at least need some office space for her as well, to keep up appearances that she was actually working as an intern, and not his contractual sex servant.It also provided additional surfaces which he could shag Daphne against during session breaks, so there were other benefits as well to the larger office.

As Harry apparated into his manor just before midnight, he shrugged off his robes, letting them fall away from his shoulders.Before the cloth could touch the floor, Kreacher popped in and caught them.

“You are very late this evening, Master.Is there anything that Kreacher can get for you?”

“I would very much like a hot bath with some of that muscle relaxing potion mixed in.The Wizengamot benches are anything but comfortable, and every muscle in my back feels like it's in knots.If you could run the bath and bring up some food to the master bathroom, I would be grateful.”

“Of course, Master.It will be done at once.”

“Where is Pansy?”

“I believe she has retired to her room for the evening.”

“After you’ve seen to my other requests, please instruct her that she is to join me in half an hour, and that I expect her to be prompt.”

As Kreacher popped away, Harry slowly made his way up to his bedroom.By the time he stepped through the door, he had already removed his shirt, and made quick work of his trousers and boxers, leaving them beside his bed for Kreacher to retrieve for cleaning.Now completely bare, Harry moved into his spacious bathroom, where the water in the oversized tub was steaming, the vapors clearing Harry’s head.The potion that Kreacher had added caused layers of lavender-colored foam to form on the water’s surface.

On a tray next to the tub, Kreacher had arranged a platter of small sandwiches and perfectly-cut selections of fresh fruit.Harry indulges for several minutes, getting his fill, before he carefully slid into the near-scalding bathwater.He sighed audibly as the potion began to take affect, laying his head back against a rolled-up towel.He closed his eyes, drifting in a place somewhere between sleep and consciousness.That was, until his guest made her appearance.

“It figures you’re the type of guy who takes baths, Potter.”

Harry cracked his eyes open, greeted by the sight of Pansy Parkinson in the bathroom doorway.She was wearing a purple bathrobe that came to about mid-thigh, with apparently nothing under it.Her hair was rumpled from sleep, and she looked anything but pleased to be where she was.

“Good evening, Pansy.There’s nothing wrong with enjoying a bath every so often.Why should witches be the only ones to enjoy a relaxing soak?”

“And the bubbles?Are you sure you don’t have a vagina?”

“You know I don’t,” Harry grinned, looking down toward his groin.

“Point taken.Now what do you want?It’s after midnight and I’m tired.That creepy little elf nearly scared me to death.Try waking up to that face a foot from your face.”

“Well, I have this gigantic tub all to myself, and I thought I could use some company.Why don’t you take that robe off and join me?”

Pansy frowned, but just shook her head.“What the hell.Not like I need to be anywhere tomorrow.”Pansy removed her robe, leaving her in only a tiny black thong.The underwear was quickly discarded, revealing her furry mound, which always delighted Harry.Pansy walked closer to the tub, and as she did, Harry held out his hand to help her in.She carefully slipped her left leg into the water, which was still perfectly warm, before stepping in with the right.Once both legs were in the the tub, Harry reached up for Pansy’s hips, turning her so she was facing away from him, then brought her down so that her back was snuggled up to his front.

Seeing Pansy nude had already engorged Harry’s cock, and he laid his hard length upwards against his abdomen.He then pulled Pansy’s ass into his lap, trapping his cock between her cheeks.He could feel Pansy’s slick cunt nestled right against his balls.Pansy, still obviously tired, laid her head back against Harry’s shoulder, relaxing into his body.

“Now this isn’t so bad, is it?” Harry asked.His hands subsequently reached around and took hold of Pansy’s soapy breasts, teasing her nipples.

“It’s not awful,” Pansy moaned.

“Just enjoy it,” Harry whispered, trailing his tongue along the expanse of Pansy’s neck.At the same time, his right hand descended down Pansy’s stomach, playing briefly with the witch’s bush, before his fingers started teasing her clit.Harry’s finger circled around the pleasure point, pulling on the hood that hid the delicate treasure.Pansy was now grinding back against Harry’s cock, moaning as his fingers worked magic on her.

“Fuck, don’t stop, Potter.Don’t fucking stop.”Harry didn’t stop.His fingers began to pick up their pace, rubbing against her bud harder and more directly.Pansy was writhing on top of him, and Harry was determined to get her off.Leaving his thumb against her clit, Harry suddenly plunged two other fingers into Pansy’s cunt.She yelped at the suddenness of the invasion, but then she was moaning loudly as her pussy spasmed around his fingers, the orgasm overtaking her.

Harry slowed down his movements, drawing out Pansy’s release, until she dropped back against his chest.“How was that?”

“It pains me to say it, but that was amazing,” Pansy mumbled.“What the fuck is in this bath?My whole body feels like it could float.”

“Muscle relaxing potion.”

“Well, it works.My muscles are bloody relaxed.”

“Is that so?” Harry asked, wicked ideas swirling in his mind.He allowed his fingers to drift further south until one was teasing the puckered entrance to Pansy’s ass.Pansy was obviously telling the truth about her relaxed state, because she didn’t even flinch at the contact.Taking advantage, he slipped a finger inside.

“Uhh, fuck,” Pansy groaned.“Are you fascinated by my ass?”

“Something like that.It is rather nice.”

“I know I can’t object to this, but can we at least change things up?This bathwater isn’t the most pleasant lubricant.”

“Not an unreasonable request,” Harry answered, pulling his hand away.Instead, he moved both hands under Pansy’s thighs and pushed her forwards until she was on her knees, the bathwater sloshing around them as she moved.Harry followed her, coming up onto his own knees, then pushed Pansy forward so that she was bent over, her elbows resting on the ledge around the tub.

The water level was low enough that Pansy’s ass was resting above it, leaving her at the perfect height for Harry’s plans.He grabbed his wand, which he had left sitting on the food tray, and summoned a bottle of oil from a cabinet over the sink.He tipped the bottle into his hand, pouring out a generous amount.Pansy’s ass was spread apart, exposing everything to him.He laid his oiled hand at Pansy’s clit, then rubbed up along the length of her slit until he reached her asshole.Rubbing the oil around the hole, he pushed forward with two fingers and began to spread her open.Her tight heat surrounded his fingers, and he began to move them slowly in and out and of her ass.Pansy grunted at each stroke, but she was still relatively relaxed at his ministrations.

With his right hand occupied, he reached down along Pansy’s pussy, collecting a mixture of the oil and her juices, then began to spread it along the length of his cock, which had not softened a bit.He continued stroking his cock and penetrating Pansy for several more minutes, before he felt ready to move things forward.

“Have you ever been fucked in the ass before? Other than when I stuck my tip in?”

“No,” Pansy answered, shakily.“I’m guessing that is about to change.”

“It is,” Harry responded, rubbing the slick tip of his cock along Pansy’s slit, even slipping it inside of her every few passes.

“Please take it easy,” Pansy begged, her forehead down and rested against her interlocked arms. “I’d like to be able to sit properly tomorrow.”

“I’ll do my best.”Harry gave one last plunge into Pansy’s cunt before lifting his cock and positioning his tip against her asshole.He circled the loosened opening several times before pushing forward and sinking in an inch.He stopped for a moment, savoring the warmth and tightness.Sliding his hands up the length of Pansy’s smooth back, he gripped her shoulders, then began to slide the rest of his cock inside Pansy’s ass until his balls rested against her slit.

“That is fucking great,” Harry sighed, amazed at the realization that he had his cock shoved all the way up his former schoolmate’s ass.“How does it feel?”

“Like I have dick stuck up my ass,” Pansy shuddered, rubbing her ass back against him to try and find a comfortable angle.

“Does it hurt?”

“Not really, just feels like pressure going the wrong way.Please just get going.The sooner you finish, the sooner your cock comes out.”

“Now I’m tempted to just make you sleep with my cock up your ass.”

“So funny… just fuck my ass, Potter,” Pansy said, pushing her ass back toward him, aggressively.

“Just remember, you asked for it.”Harry pulled his cock out until just the head was hugged by Pansy’s constricting asshole, then, without reservation or warning, pounded his cock back all the way back inside to the hilt.Harry was sure that the muscle relaxer was aiding Pansy’s acceptance of the new experience, because she still seemed to be taking the anal invasion well.She was breathing heavy, but still remained calm as Harry began to piston in and out.

As his hips began to smack against Pansy’s ass, the sound echoing through the bathroom, Harry gripped her hips for additional leverage and moved his cock even faster along the gripping anal passage.Water from the tub was now splashing out over the edges of the tub at the furious joining of bodies.Pansy was panting as he hammered into her, and Harry brought his hand down and spanked one of her ass checks hard, a bright red handprint left behind.

“Do you want me to come in your ass?” Harry asked, huffing with the exertion of his movements.“The correct answer is, yes.”

“Yes, pump your fucking cum in my ass, Potter,” Pansy cried, throwing her head back.

Harry laughed.“Ten points to Slytherin for the enthusiasm, real or not.”He pounded into Pansy’s ass several more times, reaching underneath her to grip her bouncing tits.His balls beginning to tighten, Harry shoved in deep one more time, holding still as he shot his spunk into Pansy’s pulsing ass.As his load carried through his shaft, Harry let his head fall back and gave a growl as he felt every single remaining bit of stress leave his body.

As his orgasm finished, Harry pulled his cock from Pansy’s ass, wiping his tip on her ass cheek and smearing the last bit of his cum away.Harry leaned back and resumed his sitting position in the tub, watching with interest as Pansy’s asshole remained gaped, his spunk slowly dripping out and into the bathwater.When the last bit had escaped, Harry grabbed Pansy’s hips and pulled her gently back into his lap.She was practically boneless in his arms, laying her head against his chest.

“Well, you’ve fucked my ass now,” Pansy muttered.“How was it?”

“Pretty great, I have to say,” Harry answered.

“Damn, I hoped you would hate it.”

“You liked it, don’t lie.”

“It wasn’t the worst,” Pansy admitted.

“I guess I’ll have to think of something even more adventurous to test you then.”

“What’s more adventurous than sticking your cock in my ass?”

“I haven’t told you yet, but I’ve had another classmate of ours sign one those same contracts you did, the other night.”

“Do I want to ask who?”

“Daphne Greengrass.Were you two good friends?”

“We existed in the same house, but that was about it.”

“Did she ever sit on your face while you ate her out on a cold, lonely night in the dorms?”

“What? No!” Pansy protested.

“Well, we’ll have to give that a go then.”

Pansy turned and looked at him, disgruntled. “I was here first.Why can’t I sit on her face?”

Harry threw his head back and laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

The following day, work at the Ministry had been relatively quiet in the morning, and Harry had been able to concentrate most of his attention on getting his new office settled.The office opened into a small greeting area, where a desk has been set up for Daphne’s use.His own office branched off of the greeting area to the left, a large oak door separating them and providing him with needed privacy.

There were some other benefits to the new space.First, it was a secluded corner office, away from the heaviest foot traffic within the Ministry.In addition, his office also had its own fireplace and secure floo connection, meaning he could travel directly from his manor into his office without trudging through the Ministry everyday…as could anyone else he was so inclined to provide access to.One of those people was obviously Daphne, who was set to begin her internship later that week.

Sitting at his desk, Harry was sorting through his pile of mail, trying to pull out anything that looked important.He still received a relatively large amount of fan mail, which had to first be examined by the Ministry security before it was delivered to him by a clerk.He did try to read through some of it every once in awhile, but the blind fanaticism from persons who had never met him tended to test his patience and most ended up in a bin.He had received a few more responses to his debt acquisitions, but the majority had been tantamount to a “fuck you” and threats on his life, so he had instructed the goblins to do everything within their authority to make their lives miserable.

As Harry got to the end of his mail, he smiled as read a brief letter from Susan, wanting to know when they could meet again.He very much liked the beautiful redhead, and he felt guilty about having slept with her when she had no idea about his other liaisons.He had no strong feelings for the other women he was bedding, besides lust and the pleasure of his revenge over them, but it was not fair for Susan to move forward in relationship without knowing his secrets.He had not given much thought to marriage in the future, but he could see Susan in his long-term plans.She had definitely not been shy during their evening together, so maybe there was room for understanding there.He resolved himself to sit her down and have the necessary conversation the next time they met.

Just as he was about to begin drafting a reply, a knock came from the main office door.Frowning at the thought that his quiet day was about to be interrupted, he pulled his wand and unlocked the door, calling for the person to come in.He quickly tidied his desk, looking up in surprise as Narcissa Malfoy slowly stepped into his vision.

“Mrs. Malfoy,” he greeted.“This is definitely a surprise.”

The mother of his school nemesis was dressed in elegant black robes, with some sort of gray dress beneath it.Her blonde hair was longer than the last time he had seen her, left free hanging loose down her shoulders and back.The woman, who was still likely in her early forties, was still stunning, he had to admit, and she carried herself like she was well aware of it.

“Mr. Potter,” the woman responded, voice tight, moving closer to his desk.“I cannot imagine that you would be too shocked, given your recent financial transactions and their consequences on my family.I had thought, given my actions during the battle, that you would not seek such retribution.”

“Mrs. Malfoy, I must admit, that if it had not been for your misdirection during the battle, that I would have died, for good this time, and that Voldemort would be in control at the moment.And for that, you and your family have been spared a one-way trip to prison for the rest of your lives.”

“I saved your life and this is how-“

“You saved your son’s life,” Harry interrupted, banging his fist against his desk.“You could have cared less about my life or the life of anyone else in that castle.Your actions weren’t noble, they were self serving.One good deed, done for the wrong reasons, does not erase a lifetime of bad decisions.How much blood is on your husband’s hands?How much is on yours?You’ll excuse me if I don’t give a damn about your financial difficulties.Maybe you should have charged Voldemort rent for using your manor, rather than emptying your vaults to fund his war.”

“Things are not that simple,” Narcissa muttered.“You do not understand.”

“I willingly took a killing curse.Don’t lecture me on things I don’t understand.You may have years on me, Mrs. Malfoy, but from your actions and inaction, I would say you are much lacking in intelligence and integrity.I am honestly surprised to see you here today.After the collection letters went out, I had half expected Lucius and Draco to show up and try to murder me.After they didn’t, I admit I put all of you out of my mind completely.Where are your dear son and husband.”

“Gone,” Narcissa sighed, helping herself to one of the chairs in front of Harry’s desk.“After they heard about the events with the Weasely family, they feared additional justice would be sought against them, so they fled.I have no idea where they are at present, but I would assume nowhere close.”

“And they just left you on your own, to fend for yourself?”

“They were broken men after the battle…just empty shells.They informed me they were leaving and would be in touch, but I have not had any word in months. My husband was not so stupid that he did not have some emergency money stashed away, so he took what he could and left with my son.”

“Did they leave you with anything?”

“The contents of the manor…some items with modest value.I had some of my own funds hidden, but nothing that would last me long.And now I am left with the prospect of being homeless.”

“You have a sister, do you not?Why not seek out her help?”

“With the death of her husband and daughter, I would not even dare attempt to contact Andromeda.”

“So what is it that you want from me?” Harry finally asked, leaning back in his chair and staring at the woman, emotionless.

“You are now the head of House Black, after the death of my cousin.As I have Black blood running through my veins, I would beg your mercy and assistance.I do not wish to live on the streets as a beggar.”

“And what are you willing to offer in exchange for my mercy and charity?”

Narcissa dropped her head, looking down at her clasped hands.“What I must, Mr. Potter.”

“Are you certain of that?You have no idea what is it I would ask of you, yet say you are willing.”

“Mr. Potter, I have lost my husband and son, I have lost my reputation, and have next to nothing to my name. I don’t see how I have much room to negotiate.”

“Negotiate, no, but you can still say no,” Harry noted. “Tell you what.I’ll show you just the sort of compensation I will be seeking, and if at the end, you are still willing, then we can finalize an agreement that will see you taken care of.How does that sound?”

“I consent,” Narcissa responded.

“Excellent.”Harry stood from his chair and walked around until he was next to Narcissa.He held out his hand, which she took, allowing him to pull her to her feet.Harry unclasped the woman’s outer robe, which fell to the ground between them.Narcissa’s dress was conservative, coming to just above her knee, but it was very formfitting and displayed a hint of impressive bust.Harry could hear an uptick in the woman’s breathing as she began to understand what was happening.

He ran his hands slowly down Narcissa’s sides, until they rested against her wide hips.They traveled lower and lower until the tips of his fingers were playing with the bottom of of her dress.Gripping the fabric in each hand, he pulled it upwards, until Narcissa’s deep purple lace panties were exposed.

“Hold this up,” Harry ordered, forcing Narcissa to hold the dress up.His hands now free, he gripped Narcissa’s bountiful ass, and lifted her up onto his desk, causing her to yelp.Dropping to his knees, he placed his face just in front her covered sex, inhaling her scent.He dropped his head forward, allowing his nose bury itself against the fabric of Narcissa’s panties.After taking a quick lick, Harry used his fingers to push aside the fabric, exposing the glistening pussy to his vision. 

She was almost completely shaved, except for a small patch above her clit, and her pussy lips were large and a deep, deep red color.Harry crashed forward, burying his tongue into Narcissa’s cunt, experiencing her intense taste for the first time.He plunged his tongue in and out her opening several times, allowing her juices to accumulate on his chin.He heard Narcissa cry out in pleasure, and then disappointment as he moved away again and stood.

Narcissa stared into his eyes as the undid his pants, dropping them, along with his boxers, to his knees.His cock was almost completely hard, but he swiped his hand along Narcissa’s sex again, using the slick to stroke himself to readiness.With his off hand, he reached for his wand, placing the tip at the center of Narcissa’s cleavage.He dragged the wand down, and as he did so, the dress was split, like a hot knife through butter.He stopped just above her navel, dropping his wand to the side and using his hand to pull away the side of the ruined dress untilhis partner’s large breasts were free to the air, nipples hardening to a peak.He mashed his hand against one, then the other, sinking his hands into the soft mounds.They were not as firm as they likely were twenty years ago, but they were still marvelous as far as Harry was concerned.

“If you hadn’t guessed yet, I’m about to fuck you,” Harry stated, placing his tip at Narcissa’s warm, glistening sex, using his tip to push aside her panties until he was just barely seated at her entrance.

“I figured as much, after you decided to stick your face in my cunt.Does it do it for you that you’re going to fuck Draco’s mother?Is that what gets you off?”

Harry grinned at the question.“I’m not going to lie, I am going to have to restrain myself from sending him an owl afterwards to let him know how wonderful your pussy feels.Maybe we can send him a photo with my prick inside you.”

“Boys,” Narcissa exclaimed, then grunted as Harry stuffed his cock all the way inside her to the hilt.

“Oh fuck, that’s good,” he moaned, feeling her tight pussy grasping the full length of his cock.

“First time with an older woman?” Narcissa questioned, as she let her own pleasurable noise escape.

“Yes,” Harry answered.He began to fuck her proper, sawing his cock in and out of her dripping snatch.“It’s so fucking nice.I have to admit I didn’t expect you’d be this tight after squeezing Draco’s big fucking head out.”Harry, unsatisfied with the current position, slid Narcissa’s hips back further onto his desk, then climbed up onto his knees above her.Placing his hands behind her knees, he pushed them towards her head, raising her ass up and giving him an even better angle for penetration.The new spot he was hitting with his cock obviously did something right for Narcissa as well, because as he began pounding her cunt, she wailed in pleasure.

“Been awhile since you’ve been fucked like this?” Harry questioned.

“I’ve never been fucked like this,” Narcissa moaned, then yelped as a particularly hard thrust of Harry’s hips rocked the desk.“Lucius was a prude in the bedroom.I’m almost certain he had certain alternate proclivities.”

“Not surprising, but it just means we have a lot to make up for,” Harry answered, continuing to move his cock in and out of Narcissa’s cunt at a hyper pace.

“Yes, just keep fucking me,” Narcissa growled, gripping her own tits and squeezing them.

“That I can do.”However, instead of continuing, pulled out of Narcissa’s pussy and dropped off the desk and back to the floor.Narcissa protested the cessation of penetration, but Harry quickly gripped her hips and flipped her over onto her front.He pulled her feet, high heels still attached, back to the floor so that she was perfectly bent over the desk.Realizing that her knickers were still in the way, he gripped them and eagerly ripped them off Narcissa’s body, revealing her large, bare, ass completely for the first time.It was big, but firm, and Harry used his hands to spread apart her cheeks before he shoved his cock back into her soaked pussy.

“Fuck this is even better,” Narcissa groaned, gripping the edge of Harry’s desk to stabilize herself.For several long minutes, the only sound that could be heard in Harry’s office were the the slapping of his hips against her ass, the sloshing of his cock sliding between wet pussy lips, and Narcissa’s accompanying moans.Eventually, Harry felt his end approaching quickly, so he pulled his cock out and began stroking feverishly.His orgasm hit, and he unleashed his thick load of white spunk all of over Narcissa’s bare ass, making sure to get each cheek, then down inside the crevice of her ass, so that every bit of her was covered.

Utterly spent, Harry pulled up his trousers and walked back around to his chair.He took a seat and looked into Narcissa’s blissed face, which was just a foot away from his own.She hadn’t moved, still bent over, cum-covered ass in air.Harry reached up and moved some wisps of blond hair out of her eyes, so that she could see him clearly.

“As I said, that’s just an example of what would be expected if we were to come to an arrangement,” Harry stated.“Are you still interested?”

“If a proper fucking now and again is what is needed for me to keep living comfortably, then yes, I am very much still interested.”

“Excellent.I’ll prepare the paperwork to formalize things before you head out.I haven’t locked my office door, so you may want to right yourself before someone comes in and sees my seed dripping off your ass.”


	8. Chapter 8

It was Friday evening, and the end of Daphne’s second day working in his office.To Daphne’s surprise, Harry had allowed her to become acclimated to her new position, without requiring any sort of sexual services…right up until 4:30 p.m., when she had been preparing to head back to Hogwarts for the weekend.At that point, as she had been ready to step back in the floo, he had told her to get on her knees.Thus, her current position, huddled beneath his desk, pretty mouth stuffed full of penis.

“Oh…oh…oh that is fantastic.”Harry looked down at Daphne as her pink lips slid up and down the length of his cock.Every few trips, she would pause and use her tongue to circle his engorged tip.His hand was lost in her blonde hair, guiding her along his member, but not forcing her down.She had been at the task for about ten minutes, and Harry could feel her starting to tire.Deciding to speed things along, he pushed Daphne back until she was just suckling his tip, then used his hand to stroke his spit-covered cock.It only took a few more hurried strokes to bring things to an end.

“Here it comes,” Harry warned, groaning as his hand paused at the base of his cock.He looked into Daphne’s wide eyes as the first shots of cum landed on her tongue, a sour look adorning her face as she experienced the taste.“Don’t swallow yet.”He could see Daphne fighting not to gag as he dragged his hand up the length of his cock once more, milking the rest of his spunk from his shaft.Thoroughly spent, Harry pulled his cock away from her lips.

“Let’s see it then,” Harry pressed, sagging back into his chair.He watched as Daphne opened her mouth, showing the considerable pool of white seed sloshing on top of her pink tongue.She held there, and Harry watched as her eyes watered, before taking pity on her.“Go ahead and swallow.”The young woman sealed her lips again and her throat bulged as she swallowed his load.

“Ugh, that was awful,” Daphne muttered, slithering out from beneath the desk and onto her feet.

“You’ll get used to it,” Harry responded.He closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the usual post-orgasm malaise.However, when he heard the rustling of clothing, he opened his eyes and his jaw dropped open in surprise.He was met with the sight of Daphne’s bare ass.She was bent over his desk, skirt hiked up over her hips, without a sign of knickers, as he had previously ordered.It took him a few moments to gather himself, the vision of glistening pussy within his reach a wonderful distraction.“Daphne, what are you doing?”

She twisted her head around to look at him, a defeated look upon her beautiful features.“Just preparing for what’s obviously next.I just figured it would move things along, and I could get back to my dorm.Go ahead and stick it in.”

Harry stood, but instead of sticking his semi-hard penis inside of her, he tucked it back away into his trousers.“I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I’m afraid I have other plans this evening,” he stated, taking a moment to run his fingers along her cunt.

“Plans that are better than fucking me?” Daphne asked, her tone somewhat disbelieving.

“Let’s just say, my plans tonight also involve my cock buried inside of an attractive young redhead.Hopefully…”

“You don’t sound so certain.”

“Yes, well I have to explain to my would be girlfriend that I’ve contractually secured the sexual services of several other women from dark families, and that I’d like to also maintain our relationship going forward.”

Daphne snorted.“Good luck with that, Potter.You live up to the Gryffindor traits…brave, but oh so fucking stupid.”

“Says the woman with her ass up in the air, waiting for said stupid Gryffindor to stick his penis inside her.”

“Point taken.”

“You’ll have to excuse me if I don’t wait for you to get yourself situated.I’ve got some preparations to make for tonight.”

“I think I can manage without you.”

Harry rubbed his hand along her ass cheeks one more time.“Then, I will see you next week.Maybe next weekend I’ll bring you to the manor…let you get acclimated.”

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He had arrived at the Shrieking Shack an hour before Susan was due, in order to setup for their evening.In addition to making sure their bedroom from last time was suitably clean and prepared, he had also fixed up one of the other rooms into a romantic dining room setting.He had used his wand to paint the walls a deep red, with candles burning in the the numerous sconces.In the middle of the room sat a small, square dining table, covered in a white tablecloth.Kreacher had been kind enough to provide dinner, which was sitting beneath covered plates.

Harry was seated at the table, opening a bottle of wine when he heard movement in the hall.“In here,” he called, unconcerned that someone unexpected would have found their way inside. Sure enough, a moment later Susan appeared in the doorway.Harry’s eyes were immediately glued to her figure.He hadn’t specifically told her to dress up, but she had chosen to do so on her own.She had on a very form-fitting navy blue dress, which paired extremely well with her red hair, that was free around her shoulders.She was stunning, and Harry nearly dropped the bottle of wine in his hands, so lost in her beauty.

“Wow,” Harry finally managed to get out.“You look absolutely gorgeous.”

Susan blushed, but her smile was bright.“Thank you.This all looks amazing.You didn’t have to go to so much trouble.”

“Nonsense,” Harry answered, standing and making his way over to her.“You went out of your way last time, so I couldn’t be out done.”He placed his hands on Susan’s hips before capturing her lips.They kissed for several moments, before Harry reluctantly pulled away.“As much as I’d like to continue, Kreacher went out of his way for dinner, so let’s go indulge.”

“Sounds good.We can indulge in other things later,” Susan responded, before playfully patting him on his butt.

Harry moved to the table and held out Susan’s chair for her.He poured each a generous portion of wine, then removed the coverings off of their plates.Kreacher had prepared a plates of filet and lobster with sides of roasted vegetables.It looked delicious, and the two were relatively silent as they dug into their meals.Though at some point, Susan’s bare foot made its way into Harry’s lap, which made concentrating on his food somewhat challenging.

With clean plates, each of them relaxed back into their chairs, sipping at their respective glasses of red wine.“That was wonderful,” Susan complimented.“You must eat extremely well at home, if this is an example of your house elf’s cooking.”

“I do,” Harry said, before chuckling.“It’s funny, because just a couple years ago, Kreacher would have been just as likely to poison me as he would cook an extravagant dinner.”

“That sounds like an interesting story.”

“It is.I’ll tell you about it sometime.”Starting to feel anxious, Harry threw back the rest of his wine before looking back at Susan.“The truth is, Susan, I actually do need to discuss something important with you.I’m not too proud to admit that part of this evening was meant to soften the blow a bit.”

“Are you breaking up with me?” Susan asked, her eyes wide.“Was the sex bad?”

“No, no, the sex was the best I’ve ever had,” he quickly reassured.“And I am definitely not breaking up with you.I’m much more concerned that you’re going to break up with me after I say what I have to say.”

“Now I’m definitely curious,” Susan commented.“Go ahead, Harry.I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

Harry took a deep breath, then slowly exhaled.“I’m not sure how to explain it.After the Weasleys were killed, I fell into a really dark place.I decided to make it my mission to rid the Wizarding World of the pureblood bigots and those that have supported them.I want to change things.”

“That’s understandable, Harry, and very admirable.They should all pay for the horrors they’ve inflicted and the lives they’ve taken.They all had a chance to change after the first war, and they didn’t.They don’t deserve any mercy.”

Harry was momentarily taken aback at the venom in her tone.“Yes, I agree.However, I also know that from a practical standpoint, I can’t just go and execute every member of every dark family, and there are limits on what the Ministry can do.So, I decided to make them all as miserable as I possibly could.”

“What did you do?” Susan asked, leaning forward in her chair, anticipation clear on her face.

“I decided to use my considerable wealth to hit them where it hurts…their pocketbooks.I bought their debts that Gringotts held, and called it all in.”

“That was you?” Susan gasped.

Harry looked at her in confusion.“You knew about it?”

“Not completely, but there were rumors going around the school about it.Some of the Slytherins were trudging around the school like someone had died.”

“Well, their lives of comfort and privilege died,” Harry noted.“Needless to say, the prospect ofpoverty for these pompous, privileged blood purists was too much for some.Several representatives from these families have come to me seeking to make arrangements to avoid their financial ruin, and…I’ve used the leverage to enact even more revenge.”

“What exactly does that mean?”

“It means that I made them sign contracts binding them to me to serve me in whatever manner I see fit until their debts are paid off.”

“And when you say serve…”

“It means I’m fucking them and using their bodies however I see fit.”

“You have sex slaves?”

“Well, I don’t know if I would go as far as saying that.They entered into the agreements knowingly of their own free will.But, essentially yes.If I want to have sex with them, they have no choice in the matter.”

“Wow,” Susan exclaimed.“That was definitely not what I was expecting to hear.And who exactly are these persons indebted to you?”

“At the moment, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, and Narcissa Malfoy.I’d expect there may be others at some point.”

“You’re fucking Malfoy’s mother?”

“Only once so far, but yes.”

“Wow.”

“You’re saying ‘wow’, a lot, so I’m not sure what to make of that,” Harry stated.“Listen, I should have been more upfront about this before what happened last time.I would completely understand if you want to make a clean break of things now.I really, really like you, Susan, but I don’t want to be unfair to you.”

“I’m pretty open minded, Harry.I guess my question is, what happens down the line?When these contracts end, do you just go your separate ways with them?What about potential children?”

“I have no intention of marrying any of these women, or continuing in relationships with them after their contracts are fulfilled.It’s a business relationship, pure and simple…just one that has a pleasurable benefit to it…for me at least.As to the children question, I honestly haven’t put too much thought into it.If it were to happen, I would obviously take care of my children.I could really care less about the magical world’s thoughts about the aesthetics of it all.”

“And what would be my role in all of this?” Susan questioned.

“Well, I hate to get ahead of myself here, but if I have to look towards the future, I’d see you being my wife.You would come first and foremost, above everyone else.It’s different with you, Susan.I have true feelings for you.Do I like having sex with these women? Yes.Does that come with some level of affection? Yes.I don’t love them, though.I don’t want to make a life with them.A few months ago, they would have all gladly seen me dead.”

“And what about my role with these other women?”

“It can be whatever you want it to be.You’ll have the same authority over them as I do.I don’t know if you’re so inclined, but if you want to take advantage of their services, you are certainly free to do so.If it would make you feel more comfortable, you could be there whenever I was with them.If somehow, there was a way to make this situation work for you, I would do whatever it takes.”

The room descended into silence at the end of Harry’s remarks.Susan sat back in her chair, sipping her wine, and Harry could practically see her mind working in overdrive.He poured himself another glass, just for the sake of doing something with hands, other than nervously tapping them against the table.

“I’ve thought about it,” Susan said, finally breaking the silence.

“And what have you decided?” Harry asked.

“I think we can make this work…I want to make this work,” Susan continued.“However, since you’re asking for a lot of faith from me, I am going to need to ask for something from you in return.”

“Just tell me what that is.”

“A marriage contract,” Susan responded.“One that I have full control over.You are bound to it, and only I can decide whether or not it is to be broken.They aren’t common practice anymore, but that is my price.The fact that you would sign, would go a long way to show me you are serious about us, and a future together.”

“Done,” Harry answered, no hesitation.“We’ll get one drawn up tomorrow.”

“You’re serious?” Susan asked, surprised at his instant agreement.

“Deadly,” Harry said.“I want this to work, and if that is how I can show my commitment to you, then I’ll do it.”

Susan, instead responding, stood from her chair, and made her way around the table so that she was next to him.Harry scooted his chair back, allowing Susan to stand in front of him.Her hands suddenly went down to the bottom of her dress, pulling it all the way up over her hips.She wasn’t wearing knickers, and Harry’s eyes locked onto the thick red bush of hair that covered her mound.Susan’s hand reached down and she stroked them over her pussy.

“Get your cock out, Harry.Now!” Susan ordered.

“Yes, ma’am,” Harry almost stuttered, reaching to the fly of his trousers, fighting to maneuver his hardened penis out of the opening.He had only just managed to free himself, when Susan’s hand batted his own away, taking possession of his cock.He almost yelped when she suddenly straddled him and impaled herself on his member.

“Fuck,” Harry cursed as Susan began to bounce her ass up and down on his cock.She was riding him furiously, and he was doing his best to just keep the chair from falling backwards.“Merlin, Susan.This is great, but what’s gotten into you?”

Susan stopped her incessant bouncing for a moment, staring into his eyes.She grabbed his hand and placed them on her heaving breasts.“I have a confession to make, Harry.The thought of you bending those Slytherin cunts over, fucking them, and cumming all over their bitchy faces gets me so damn wet.And now we’ll get to have fun with them together.”Susan resumed her bouncing, and her dripping pussy slipping over his cock made Harry groan.He mauled at her tits, pulling her dress down so he could tweak her exposed nipples.

“You’re going to give me all that cum, Harry,” Susan yelled.“You’re going to shoot that big load in my pussy, aren’t you?”

“Fuck, yes I am,” Harry answered, his hips now starting to thrust upward to crash into Susan’s.The feeling was so intense, he was not going to last long at all.

“I have one more confession to make,” Susan said.“You asked whether I was into girls, and I am.I’ve experimented in the dorms, and I fucking loved it.”

“That’s bloody great,” Harry panted as his thrusts became erratic.

Susan leaned forward, so that her lips were right next to Harry’s right ear.“That’s not all, though.I’ve been very naughty.I’ve been fucking your best friend, too.Hermione and I have been fooling around this entire school year.I’ve been eating her sweet pussy every week, and she’s had her head buried in my cunt too.Remember that Harry Potter dildo I mentioned?We’ve been fucking each other with that too.I’ve even stuffed it up Hermione’s cute little asshole.”

“HOLY FUCKING MERLIN!” Harry screamed as he buried his cock in Susan’s pussy.The thought of Susan burying a Harry Potter dildo up Hermione Granger’s ass set his orgasm off instantly, and he fired his seed into Susan’s pulsating cunt.It was so intense that Harry lost all control, falling backwards in the chair and bringing Susan with him, his cock still buried inside her.

Harry was sure his back was going to hurt considerably later, but he just laid back, Susan on top of him, trying to catch his breath and regain some sense of sanity.They laid together quietly for several minutes.Eventually, Susan sat up, still seated on his hips.Just as he had finally calmed down, Susan decided to try and drive him out of his mind.

“How would you feel about a threesome with Hermione and I?”

He shortly thereafter passed out. 


End file.
